KaliAnna Riddle The Dark Child
by PintoNess
Summary: Kali-Anna Parker-Smith leads a normal life, for a 4-yr-old, until "Voldie-Mart" Kills her parents. She feels no remorse, and soon becomes "The Dark Child", With a dominating personality and aquick wit. What will happen? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not sure if this will be a romance. Back story- Voldemort is Dark Lord, has tons of followers, ranging from mindless servant to death eater, and now, his Dark Lady Child. He "adopted" her, when he killed her parents and she showed no fear of him, and he thought she had the perfect personality for this. Um.. My first FanFic, It will last a while. Quite a while, I hope. I dunno if harry will be in it yet. She will go to hogwarts... Uh... She WILL be a slytherin. She will have a romance, but that wont be the major story... Not sure if she will be a dark for the whole thing, or if she turns light... Hmmm.**

**Chapter 1:**

**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own-**

**Ron: Well she doesn't own me.**

**Harry: Ron, **_**NO ONE **_**OWNS US!**

**ME: UH. Oh Right... Ha-ha.**

Child's POV:

_I woke up to screaming. I sleepily walked downstairs. My mother was lying at an odd angle, and my father was crying. My father? He doesn't cry. Never. Never ever! And V-voldie-mart, I think that was his name? He was standing there laughing cruelly. "AVADA KEDAVRA" I heard Voldie-mart scream. My father crumpled. His eyes, the snakelike eyes, glanced up at me. My two year old, sleepy self. "And who might you be?" He asked a glimmer in his eye. Even now I don't know what it was for. What it meant. "Kali-Anna Marri Parker-Smith. But call me Kali. Or Anna, I suppose. But I like Kali, and do not think about killing me. I swear, you dunwanna." My last two words slurred slightly, because even as I was, I was still tired. Voldie-Mart stared and then __**LAUGHED.**__ He laughed! "And why is that?" Voldie-Mart asked. "Because, I am powder full!" I giggled. Voldie-Mart stared. "Av-" He cut himself off. Then he sighed. "Very well. Come with me. And, my name is __**LORD **__VOLDERMORT. Not Voldie Mart. You make me sound like a mold, child." I stared. How did he know?_

I woke up. I still have dreams about it. But they are NOT nightmares. It's been 2 years. My name is now Kali-Anna Riddle. I think Tom likes me. I am his "Perfect little Death eater", although I always remind him that is for his servants. I scoff at that. I am NOT a servant. I am, maybe not his equal, but close enough.

"Kali!" I hear Tom call up the stairs, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Practice time! We have a brand-new person for you to torture!" Of course. I sigh. Crucio. I know that is what he means. I walk down the stairs, rather haughtily. I see the person at the bottom of the stairs. Some ugly-faced freak. I am surprised, however, to find it is not an old man, like normal, but a young woman. Humph, I snort. This ought to be fun. She will soon be begging for mercy. "K-kali?" The woman nearly shouts, in a strangled tone. I do not recognize her. "Quiet, idiot" I snarl. Am I a crazy little 4 year old? Maybe. But she will pay for whatever she did. I smile as sweetly as I can at Tom. "And what did _she _do?" I ask him.

"She is a _MUDBLOOD" _He spat "A dirt _mud blood freak, and she __**defiled my name!" **_He snarls. I gasp. I take out my wand, yes I am technically too young. Shuttup. He smiles at me: "You know what to do."

"Of course- May I take her to a room?" I smirk at her.

"Of course, Kali." He sighs for some reason. I Imperious her to follow me to the closest room. I magically lock the door then turn to face her, smirking.

"K-kali… Please! You must remember your Auntie Annie, Right baby?" the woman says.

I narrow my eyes. "You! _Freak" _I snarl. "Crucio!" I shout at her. She collapses, screaming in pain. I lift my wand, ending the spell. I only had it there for a second, but she stares at me, rather frightened. I smile sweetly, and she relaxes. "Sectusempra Minorus!" I shout, my own version, I tested it on a house elf a while back… Most of them like me, dunno why. But back to the point. The smaller version of the cutting curse slices her leg, and it bleeds heavily. I curse under my breath and heal it. Her eyes widen, the pain is there even if the evidence isn't. "Now what shall I do to you?" I muse to myself under my breath. "Kill you? Make you my eternal slave? Or…" my eyes widen as I think of it- perfect! " I KNOW!" I shout. I mutter a quick "petrificus totalus" then go to find tom to ask him.

I fin d him waiting outside, he has a smile on his face, and apparently he liked what he heard in there. "Good job, Kali. You are getting better. And what do you want to ask?" He knows I want to ask something, just not what. I have a rather odd resistance to legilimency, and veritiserum too. And a really high pain tolerance.

"I would like, Tom, to make her an Unable." His eyes widen, delighted I would come up with something. Unables are basically human House Elves.

"Brilliant!" He says this almost like a delighted child.

"Of course. May I have the honors, then?" I beam at him.

"Yes, yes! Hurry up now!"

I turn and go back in the room. She stares warily. I say the spell, and she stands up. "Go outside to the room next door. She obeys, staring at me, watery eyes. I sigh, I am used to that type of stuff now.

I walk out myself, bumping into tom, and not looking up, spit out "Watch where you're going, frea-" I stop, my eyes growing wide with fright, realizing who I am talking to. His eyes do quite the opposite of mine- they narrow.

"GO. UP. STAIRS. TO. YOUR. ROOM. _**NOW.**_" He snarls. I stare in fright, then scramble up the stairs. I now I deserve whatever happens next. I cannot believe I just did that! Seconds later, he comes in the room, and mutters "Crucio" at me. I bow my head, and shut my eyes, feeling the pain course through me. I feel as though my very veins are on fire. But I am not weak, not like the idiot mudbloods who come so often. The pain stops, and I open my eyes slowly, and look up. Tom stares wide eyed at me.

"W-what" I stutter.

"Did you not feel that?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then why were you not screaming in pain? Or writhing in agony?"

My eyes grow hard. "I am not a weak mud blood" I spat.

"But **EVERYONE **SCREAMS!" He spits out, slightly frightened, though I am not to know that… yet.

"Well, I deserved it, anyway."

"Yes… you did. Do not do that again" His eyes stare at me, trying to fight past my shields.

"Don't."

"Of course not"

**Next morning.**

I wake up, slightly stiff from the aftereffects of the cruciatus curse. I walk downstairs for breakfast, and there is a meeting going on. I stand in the shadows, no one notices me… yet.

"She didn't scream?" Bellatrix squeaks.

"No she didn't." Tom says.

"Unlike you, Baby Bella" Says Lucious.

"What about you, Lucious? When he hurt _you, _you could be heard from the Forbidden Forest" Peter, the worm, said.

I step forward. "You mean to say, You are all wimps?" I smirk. Bella's eyes grown wide, and she stands up, and begins to stalk towards me.

"Crucio" Tom says, directing it at Bella. "_**DO. NOT. HURT. **__**HER!**_" He snarls, then lifts his wand.

"Haha, Baby bella. I like that. It describes you." I smirk at her.

"Cruciatus her!" Bella says to him, pointing at me. "I do not believe she is resistant!"

"You _doubt _me, Bellatrix?" Tom says, a cold glint in his eyes.

"N-no!" She squeaks. "O-of-of c-co-cour-course n-no-not!" She stutters.

"Very well. Crucio." He says, rather bored. Her eyes grown wide, thinking it is for her. Then she realizes there is no pain… I am standing there, head down, fists slightly balled, eyes shut. Then it lifts, it was only for a second.

"Why?" I glare at him, not even Snape's glare could rival mine.

"She doubted." He shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2 A birthday!

_**A/N: Ok, so if you already read the last one... before now, I edited it a tad. Try and read it, K? :) Edi:T I JUST EDITED SOME OF THIS.  
**_

_**Chapter 2:a birthday**_

***Disclaimer crud goes here***

Kali's POV:

I am 8 now. It has been 6 years since I arrived here. Today is my birthday. Let us take a look into what they are like here. Rather boring, normally. But today is special. I have but 3 years until I can go to Hogwarts. Tom went there as a child, you know. But let us dwell onto that later.

I open my eyes up at precisely 7 o'clock. Precisely. I walk downstairs, Bella, Wormtail, and Lucious are there. Tom's most _"devoted" _followers. I walk haughtily into their presence. I noticed a small pile of gifts, in the corner. The corner of my mouth turned up the slightest bit. I sat down, well, more like ok, sat, but... ok, WELL, I sat down, and smirked slightly at Bella and the others. "So, what have we here today?" I did my signature raised eyebrow, which I took slightly from tom, although seeing as he didn't really… have eyebrows… anymore… He has been gone for 4 years, since shortly after my 4th birthday. Don't know what happened to him… But I am safe.. enough, for now. They will not suspect anything about me. I am an excellent actress, I am immune to torture and ways to make me tell the truth… Hmmm. And I will.. You will see when it happens I suppose. But back to the story. SO, It is my birthday. They all just love me here. Well, not really, But I can do wandless magic to now. I can hurt them, and what can they do to me? Nothing! I cackle. Then I notice them staring. I compose myself. "Wormtail, bring me one of my presents." He hurries to comply. I open it slowly. I notice it is from Bella, and none of them here are skilled at either occulemency or legilimency, so I read her. She is scared I will not like it, so I look at it. Hmm.. I do not let my self show any emotions. A… what is this? "What is this… Bellatrix?" I narrow my eyes into a glare, looking at her. She squeaks slightly. "A.. a satchel." She says.

"Well, yes, _Bellatrix,_" I say sweetly. "I can… see that. But what is it, exactly? Why should I have a… need for it?"

"B-because it… It's a dragon hide wizard space satchel! And it has many wards and such on it, you can hide things in it, and they are undetectable, and it has unlimited space, and even has a room inside of it! You could hide in it, if need be, and it has a library in the room! It cost me a hundred galleons!" She nearly shrieked.

"I… See. Very nice." I put it next to me, giving her a nod, to show that I appreciated it. "Next one, Wormtail."

He scurried to oblige, and sets in front of me another, this one from Lucious. I open it, painfully slowly for them, I can tell. I see inside of it, and there is… a potion set, which includes Felix Felicis, and another that I am not quite sure of. "What is this one?" I ask him, emotionlessly.

"It is a very very rare potion. It gives you the ability to speak to animals. And you missed one. The anamagi potion." He says, shaking slightly.

My eyes open wide, delighted. "Brilliant! I love it!" He grins. "Wormtail" Before I finish another is in front. One from him. He delayed giving this one to me, he must not have gotten a good one. I could legilimency him, but I do not think I will. So I open it. This one has…

Someone runs into the room. "Mistress Kali, Mistress Kali!" The house-elf says, out of breath. "What?" I say exasperatedly.

"There is someone here to see you! Says they got you a present, they did!" The house-elf says.

"Who?" I say the one simple word everyone was thinking.

"A… what was his name?" The house-elf's eyes widened, not able to think of the name.

My eyes narrow, then I roll them. "Send them in."

"But, Kali, they could be anyone!" Bella says.

"And as you know, they can't hurt me. And you guys can protect me, can you not?" I ask. They nod.

The house-elf brings in… who is this? And my eyes widen in recognition. Narcissa and Draco. Hmm. Well, they always give good presents. Narcissa hisses something to Draco. His eyes widen in remembrance, and he bows to me. Good. He is after all, 3 years younger, and I deserve respect. Narcissa nods. Better then normal.

"So what did you bring?" I tap my fingers on the table.

Narcissa pushes Draco forward. He pulls a large object behind him, and carries a small object in his hand. He sweats slightly, and puts them in front of me, then hastily backs up. I open the smaller thing first, and my face shows shock, then delight, then it is composed and blank. It is a potion bracelet! It carries 100 vials, and 10 spaces. The vials contain potions(most of them do, at least), and it is charmed to be never ending potions. Half of the spaces are filled. The other five…. Well, are not. So I put my wand in one, (Of course this is charmed for extra space, you know) and save the others for later. In the five that were already filled, there are a healing paste, never ending of course, a rolled up piece of parchment which upon opening shows to have spells on it, plenty of useful ones, another parchment which shows to have nothing on it, but I know it is actually a way of communication, a port key, and a quill. The potions are Felix, Amortentia, (I narrowed my eyes at that one, but then they return to normal at the next) draught of living death, sleep potion, a potion that proves to be an obedience potion, short lasting though, but undetectable. Better then imperio, if you can get it to them. Veritiserum, blood-replenishing potion, draught of peace, pepper-up potion, polyjuice potion, wound-cleaning potion, wolfsbane potion (why? I wonder), ageing potion (again, why?), a youth restoration potion, an all-curing antidote, mandrake restorative potion, a memory potion that allows me to implant false memorys, swelling solution, deflating draft, an undetectable poison, wit-sharpening potion, an anti-paralysis potion that should keep me safe if taken every 24 hours, bruise removal paste, boil-cure potion, befuddlement draught, babbling beverage, calming draught, cough potion, dreamless sleep potion, love potion along with the antidote, murtlap essence, photograph developing fluid, a potion that would allow limbs to re-grow, a health potion, a vitamin potion and… Elixir of Life? My eyes widened. But it was! "I.. do not know what to say! This must of cost a fortune!" I stared at her. Lucious did too. She winked. "Not if you know the right places, and have connections. Now open the other one!" She seemed quite excited. I opened the other one. It was a… trunk?

"It has rooms in it, and it is quite good quality. It has a fake bottom for those, of course. It looks like a normal trunk to anyone, and it is quite undetectable!" She was obviously delighted, beaming like a child. Bella's eyes were wide, and she looked about to cry. She kept back the tears of course, not wanting to seem weak, but I could tell she had thought she would be the best.

"And of course, Kali, they both open only for you, or someone you have given a password to." Narcissa said. "The rooms are a library, a bedroom, a kitchen, a potion lab, two guest rooms, a safe room, in case you need it, although it is probably more likely to be used as a prison, seeing as it is impossible to get into or out of unless you know the password, which only you will know. And, the last room is a storage room." She giggled.

I beamed at her. I hurried to write something on a slip of paper, and gave it to her. "This ought to take care of the price." I said.

"But, I wanted to buy it for you!" She said.

"But I am repaying you. It is for 2,000 galleons, that ought to pay for it. Besides, I have several accounts with millions in each." I said.

"Of course." She smiled at me. "And I almost forgot, it came with 5 house-elves. They have their own small room connected to yours."

I smiled at that. Wormtail made a small noise. I rolled my eyes, I had forgotten about his. I looked at it, to discover that it was a kneazle. A wonderful gift really, rather cute, still a baby. And it liked me, obviously, seeing as how it jumped into my lap and started.. to purr? And then I heard it.. speaking into my thoughts. Interesting. "May I become your familiar?" It asked.

"Of course." I thought back. I smiled. "Everyone, I love all of these. They are simply… Shall I say, brilliant? Especially yours, Malfoys. And Bella, love, yours is very thoughtful. Wormtail?" I said.

Wormtail whimpered, scared that I did not like it. I smiled at him, and he relaxed. "Come here." I said. His eyes widened, and he started to shake, scared again. Nevertheless, he walked to me, and knelt bowing in front of me. "Y-yes, K-kali?" He asked.

"It is nothing bad!" I rolled my eyes, as he relaxed at my words. "I just wanted to thank you for my new familiar. Stand up." He stood up, staring at the ground. I did a maneuver of my hands, forcing him to look me in the eye. I smiled, and conjured a vial, and opened my bracelet to pour a healing draft into the vial I had conjured. "Here, for the next time you get hurt, because knowing you, it will be soon. Just don't use it for something I do, without my permission." He nodded, and made to raise his hand to take it, hesitating until I nodded, then he took it, and beamed. "Thank you, Kali!" He said.

"Dismissed." I nodded to Wormtail, and he made out of the room, to go to his. "Bella?" She walked to me. "yes, Kali?" She asked.

"I love your gift, it's amazing, it will be easier to carry then my trunk, and it could even carry the trunk, you know. Thank you." I said, conjuring a vial, then shook my head and conjured up two more. I then poured Felix in one, pepper-up in another, and sleep potion in the third. She smiles happily at me.

"Lucious?" I ask next. He starts forward, stopping in front of me. I smile at him. "I love your potions. Keep the felix however, seeing as I have the one in the bracelet. Now, I would like you to have…" And I conjured up a vial, pouring into it calming draught. "I know how jumpy you have been lately." I winked.

He grinned, something actually rather strange to see. He does not do that often, you know. "Narcissa?" I said, and she stepped forward. I accio-ed something out of my room. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened in shock and happiness. "I want you to have this." I said to her, handing her the Anti-Avada potion. "And don't seem so surprised, I mean, I am already immune. You may need it. Besides… It will also protect you from the dementors kiss." At that, her eyes widened even more, rather strange looking really. "And don't think I cant kill you now. I have my ways." She nodded. "Go join your husband. Draco?" I said, and Draco came forward to me, slightly nervous. I smiled gently at him. "Thank you, I am sure you must have helped with the picking of the gifts, correct?" I asked, and he nodded eagerly. "Very well, now, I will be very nice… What would you like?" I asked him. His eyes widened, and he tentatively spoke. "May.. I have" He stopped, rather confused.

"What? I assure you, the answer will almost certainly be yes." I said, slightly annoyed, but smiling.

"Your.. friendship?" He asked in a small voice. My eyes actually widened in shock. He wanted… my friendship? A tear actually started in my eye, but I banished it quickly. I hadn't cried… for as long as I could remember.

"Sort of, I suppose. You can be… my advisor. Once you are older, of course." I said. And his eyes brightened. "Now, go fetch your parents so we can talk about this."

He nodded, then ran out of the room.

I polished my finger nails with a quick spell, waiting for them to come in. Soon they came in, and I glared at them. "What took so long?" I demanded.

"Draco could not find us… Kali." Narcissa bowed her head slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, did he say why you all are here?" I asked. She shook her head no, along with Lucious.

"Very well. Draco, here." I said, and he hurried to my side, kneeling next to me. I smiled, he already knew how to do this type of stuff. My smile was of course, a half smile, the corner of my lip turning up ever so slightly. "I allowed Draco to choose his gift. He wanted my friendship." Their eyes grew wide, but I shook my head ever so slightly. "I denied this of course, but I would like him to become more of an advisor, so to speak. My closest follower." I smirked at them.

"Yes, of course!" Lucious found his voice first. "We would be honored." He said.

"Brilliant!" I grinned, not quite maliciously, but definitely not a happy beam. "You realize he shall stay here with me for most of the days, but you can take him up to twice a week, up to 24 hours worth. On holidays, he can have up to a week, except on Christmas, where he can stay two weeks, except for the two days of Christmas you will be here." I smiled.

"Of course, we know. You must teach him how to be a follower of course… just… don't crucio him, please?" There was a slight note of pleading in her voice. Narcissa was speaking, of course.

"Yes. Or at least, not too much." I smiled. And that was the end of my birthday. Draco was to stay with me most of the time, and consequently with Bella and Wormtail, who stayed with me.


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's training and a visit!

**Chapter 3: Draco's Training**

Kali's POV:

It is the day after my birthday. Time for Draco to learn how to obey, follow orders, be a proper follower… blah de blah blah. I roll my eyes at myself. I am on my bed in my room, and Draco is in the next room, although it is smaller. So, it is 7 o'clock sharp. He better not still be asleep. I walk out and into his room- did I mention, it does not have a door? He is sleeping still. His arms on top of the blankets, his head staring straight up- or it would be if his eyes were open. My eyes narrow subconsciously. I stalk over to him. "Up!" I say. He raises his hand and swats at the air. "Go 'way." He mutters. My eyes grow wide. He cannot, I repeat, cannot talk to me like that! "I. Said. Get. UP!" I snarl. He sits straight up, his eyes wide with fear, as he stares at me. "What part of what I said last night, you must be up at 7 sharp, did you not understand?" I lower my voice, and don't misinterpret that- it is more menacing then raising it, let me assure you. He quickly pulls his legs out from under the covers and jumps out of bed, turning around to straighten the bedcovers and pillows.

"I am so-sorry, K-kali!" He whimpers. I glare at him.

"Don't whimper, it is a sign of weakness. Don't call me Kali, either. You are my servant now, you must say 'My Lady', do you understand me?" I growl at him. He shakes slightly.

"Yes, M-my Lady!" He said. He tries his hardest not to whimper.

"Very well. Get dressed, I will be back in 5. I expect you to be dressed, and have your hair combed and your teeth brushed. Along with a bathroom break, I would suggest. Next one is not for quite a while, we will be busy." I say, rather gently for me.

"Of course, My Lady." He says, standing straight, and his eyes are but a small amount lower then mine, not wanting to be rude enough to look me in the eye. He is learning. I smirk, then turn around and leave, my robes billowing in a way that would make even Snape envious.

I return shortly to find him dressed nicely in a short robe, and his hair gelled and combed. I command him to open his mouth, to inspect. I grab his jaw and turn his head, making sure that his teeth are indeed clean. "Breath out." I order. He complies, and I smell his breath. Hmm. Smells… like peppermint. I assume then, that he has indeed brushed them. I take his hand and we walk downstairs. I sit at the table, and the house-elves of this house, not to be confused of mine from my trunk, bring out breakfast, as Draco and I sit down at one end of the table. A plate with bacon and eggs, sunny side up, along with two pancakes right on top of each other with syrup, are on my plate. Draco's plate… ok actually, apparently it is a bowl, has cereal. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. But then I shake my head, and start to eat my food, sitting up straight, and close to the table as to allow myself no space to drop it onto my lap. Draco, however, decides it is ok to slouch close to it and shovel it into his mouth. Milk dribbles from his mouth. "That is disgusting! Where are your _manners?_" I demand. He shrinks back, as I raise my hand to crucio him. But then I remember my almost-promise to his mother, and decide not to do something so… drastic. "I will leave you to Bella. She out to be able to do something. Speaking of her, where is she, and Wormtail?" I wonder the last bit to myself. And within seconds, they appear in the door.

"Someone say my name?" Bella grins crazily.

"Yes. Draco here… Has decided table manners are not needed here. I do not wish to have him under the cruciatus curse, I gave an almost-promise to his mother not to, but he needs to learns some manners. Can you do something about that?" I ask, as she nods.

She sweeps over to him, grabs his hand, and pulls Draco out of the room. Draco glances back, and a look of terror is on his face. I smirk. His eyes grow wide, and then he is out of the room.

Wormtail shakes at the door. "K-kali, can I come in?" He asks.

"And why should you not? Honestly, you drive me insane. If Bella already hasn't." I laugh, although my laugh isn't quite as most children's are, it is almost a cackle, slightly insane, and slightly malicious.

"Where should I sit then?" He asks.

I think, and then, just to mess with him, point to the corner. He shrinks back, whimpers, and walks to it, sitting down. "Oh, honestly.. I was just JOKING." I am really annoyed, and gesture to him to sit slightly further down the table. He sits, and a house-elf comes out with a plate, that has sausage and eggs. Bacon and pancakes, and hash-browns too, are privileges. I finish eating, and go to see what is taking Bella and Draco so long. I go and find them, and I see Draco first, he has tear streaks running down his face. I roll my eyes and walk into the room, and see Bella relaxing on the couch behind him. I do not, however, see why he is crying. I turn to Bella, raising an eyebrow.

"He is extremely weak. I only hit him once." She shrugged. I see that his robe is slightly off his back, and I gasp when I see what she did. She had hit him… with that vile thing? We reserved that for the worst when Tom was alive! We have not used it since that one fellow decided to betray him! I mean, seriously, using the whip on a five year old child?

"Well, then let us see how weak you are, Bellatrix." I snarl. I turn my hand up at her. "Crucio!" I shout, as she begins to writhe in pain, screaming in agony. Within seconds, the tears fall. I let my hand fall. "Hmm… Seems you are weak too. He is five. You hit him with that whip, we do _NOT _use that on him. We have not used it since that one fellow betrayed Tom! We have not used it in years! Why did you decide to use it on Draco?" I demanded of her.

She shrank back, hastily wiping away the tears, staring meekly at me.

"I believe I asked you a question… Bellatrix. Are you disobeying?" I narrow my eyes harshly, my expression nearly the mirror of what Tom's used to look like when he was here, whenever he was disobeyed.

Her eyes widen, she is frightened, and she opens her mouth to speak, and a squeak comes out. "I-I am sorry! Y-you said t-to take care of him.. I am not experienced with children!" She shrieked.

I roll my eyes, smirking, slightly happy inside that I can cause fear in someone so much older then me. "Nice. Once Tom is back, I believe he shall hear about the way you are so… weak. Do you really want him to know that? If not, I suggest you harden yourself up a tad, hmmm?" I said flatly. "Come one, Draco." I added as an after thought, stretching out my hand to him. He shrank back, and I shook my hand slightly at him, rather impatiently. He grabbed it and we stalked out of the room. I take him into my room, motioning for him to kneel on the ground. I pull his robe down off his shoulders, so I can put the healing paste and such on it, and to my dismay, he winces. I growl slightly, and he stills. I pout out some healing paste into my hand, and spread it across the wound. Then I conjure a bowl, and pour out some murtlap essence. I then spread the murtlap thinly over his back. His relief seems immediate, as he relaxes. I walk in front of him, and grab his chin, forcing him to look up at me. He smiles brightly, and I smile back, then yank his robes back up onto his shoulders, and motion for him to come with me. He obeys, and we walk out into the room nearby.

"Now, Draco, training time!" I say brightly, and I conjure up a dummy to be practiced on. He cannot practice on a real person yet. "Now, do you know the curse?" I ask him.

He nods slowly. "Crucio?" He asks, and unfortunately for him, his wand was pointed… at me.

I am shaking slightly, my fists balled, and I quickly try to get it off. It isn't working! I can't! I hear a scream… Who is screaming? Then I realize… It is me. Draco quickly lowers his wand. My eyes are actually… red. I stare at him, then raise my hand and shout "crucio!" At him. He collapses, shrieking in pain. I hold it there, for who knows how long, until Bella comes in the room. I do not notice however, and seconds later I stop it. It was only 10 seconds, I realize. He stares frightened at me, and scooches back into the corner.

"Kali!" Bella shrieks at me. I glare back at her. "Why did you do that? And who screamed before that?" She asked worriedly.

"He crucio-ed me instead of the dummy. That was, indeed, me, who screamed, but it was not from the pain, let me assure you. It was from frustration, I couldn't seem to throw off the crucio." I glared at Draco. "So, of course, he had to be punished. He could not go without it."

"Oh. Well, that's a different story then, isn't it? He did deserve that, indeed. The dark lord would've killed him!" Bella said.

I nodded, and motioned for Draco to come to me. He shook his head. "You will." I told him. He shook his head once more. "You want a repeat?" I asked him. He franticly shook his head and tried to stand, fell, and crawled over to me. I knelt next to him. "Now, you know that had to happen, right, Draco, love? I couldn't not do it, see, other wise you might have thought that you could do that again! And others might think I was playing favorites! We don't want that, now do we?" I asked him, my voice silky smooth, and sweeter then a sugar quill. His eyes grew wide.

"Sorry! I am so sorry! Please, My Lady, forgive me!" Draco squeaked. I nodded at him.

"Of course, Draco. All is forgiven." I said. "Now, let us practice on the dummy, shall we?" I told him. He nodded. "Now, go crucio the dummy."

He walked to the dummy. "Crucio!" He shouted at it. The dummy began to shake.

"More, Draco!" I shouted to him.

He concentrated on focusing more power into it. The dummy fell to the floor, shrieking.

"That is enough." I said, and vanished the dummy. Then I asked Bella to help. "Bella, could you be his imperio subject, please?" I asked her. She nodded. "Now, Draco, you will say 'Imperio' at her, and concentrate on what it is you want her to do. Understand?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Imperio!" He shouted at her. She then began to do… the chicken dance. I sighed. Then he had her walk around like a zombie.

"Enough, Draco." I sighed. He lowered his wand.

"Awww. Why?" He whined. My eyes blazed and he stopped the whine.

"What _was that?_" Bella snarled at him. He whimpered.

"I thought it would be funny!" he whimpered.

"Now, now Draco. Don't be mean to your Auntie Bella!" I scolded him, smiling to show him I was kidding. He smiled back. We then all walked down for lunch. I called one of the house-elf's to me, and whispered something in their ear. Moments later, a feast appeared. "Well, dig in!" I shouted in delight. We all began to eat, when the wards made aware of the fact someone was approaching. But we were in Tom's house, such wards and protection surrounding. No one could no where we were! Then a house elf came in.

"Mistress Kali! Snape is here!" The House-elf said. I sighed in relief. So that's how he knew how to get here. Then my eyes narrowed. Why now? It has been… years. "Very well. Send him in." I said to the house-elf, who bowed and walked out backwards, ears and nose sweeping the floor. Snape billowed in, his robes sweeping the floor. "Kali." He acknowledged.

"What?" I snarled. "You have not been here since Tom left! Bella, Wormtail, Draco, leave." I motioned for them to leave.

"Kali…" Bella began, but left hurriedly when I made a shooing motion.

"Silencio!" I muttered wandlessly.

"Hmm. Wandless magic? Very nice." Snape said.

"We are not here to discuss this. And, I know that you were a spy for Dumbledore. Why have you returned?" I said. Snape's face, if possible, got paler.

"H-how" He cleared his throat. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Obvious, my dear friend. Now, why are you here?" I asked.

"Because, Kali, I did not know until recently what had happened to you… or what hadn't." He said.

"Hmmm. I see. Now, whats the real reason?" I asked sweetly.

"You idiot child! You are eight. Bloody. Years. Old!" He shouted.

"Hmmm. And I seem to think… I am much, much more powerful then you." I purred.

"Why do you think that?" he asked blatantly.

"Because, lets see… I am immune to truth potions, Veritiserum included, I am a highly skilled Occulemist, and legilemist, I can stand the cruciatus curse without screaming, crying, or writhing in pain, and I can perform wandless magic. Oh! And did I mention, I made an Anti-Avada potion? Also prevents the dementors kiss." I winked at him.

He blanched. "I doubt that." He said. "Crucio!" He shouted at me. I balled my fists under the table, but kept a straight face, then threw it off entirely. I smiled at him.

"You believe that now?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Well… You cannot stand the Veritiserum! He said, and pulled a bottle out of his pocket. He motioned for me to come over, but instead I summon-ed it to me, and cast a simple diagnosis like spell, and confirmed, it was, indeed Veritiserum.

"My own spell, you see. Even detects the undetectable poisons!" I said, and drank half the vial. He motioned for me to drink more, and I drank the rest.

"Now, is your name KaliAnna Riddle?" He asked.

"No. My name is You are an Idiot for not believing me, Snape. I also would like you to know, purple bunnies are bound to fall from the air in as soon as I finish to take a breath." I paused and took a breath, then beamed at him.

He threw a legilimency spell at me, and to his astonishment, he could not get in, at all.

"My brain, it is a prison of knowledge. No one but me has the key." I winked at him.

He grimaced. "Well… what about your potion?" He asked.

I opened my bracelet, poured a bit on my finger, and summoned a spider from across the room, force feeding the potion to the spider. I then cast the avada kedavra curse at it.

"Believe me now?" I asked, when the spider simply scurried away. "It can keep you from ever being Avada-ed, or Kissed, for the rest of your life. Oh, and DID I MENTION, my bracelet has several potions and such in it, which are charmed to be ever lasting and never ending? I even have elixir of life and Felix!" I smiled wickedly at him. "Now, why are you really here?" I asked him gently.

"I… Dumbledore… wants… you… you need to… come to Hogwarts…" He staggered over his sentences.

"Hmmm. I see. And how does he know about me? And why would I? And now?" I said, slightly confused.

"I… uh… told him there was someone here. But I did not tell him where, or the name of you." He shrank back slightly, not something he does every day, you see.

"Why should I not crucio you right here and now for being a spy and saying that?" I asked, my voice sickly sweet- and those who knew me, would say that was when I was at my most dangerous, or close to it.

"Because… Because… I came here to warn you!" He said.

"Hmmm. Very well. Come here." I said, and he staggered forward to me. "You will not speak of this, will you? You shall say that you couldn't remember where it was, or there was no on e there. Something along those lines."

"Of course." He sighed.

"Good. Off with you know! Oh, and tell them they can come back in, please." I smiled brightly as he walked out and Wormtail, Bella, and Draco came in.

"What took so long, Kali?" Draco asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he hastily corrected himself. "M-my Lady, I mean!"

"Snape 'warned' me that Dumbledore knew of me." I sighed.

"Strange…" Bella muttered to herself.

"Wormtail, could you go to the kitchen and fetch us some glasses of water from the house-elves, please?" I said, with a completely straight face.

"But… why can't you call a house-elf?' Wormtail's face was filled with obvious confusion.

"Because I told _YOU _TO!" I snarled. He jumped and ran off to get them.

I looked out the window and was shocked to find it dark. "Bella, stay here to ma- actually, just go to bed, why don't you? The house elfs can bring food to you there!" I grinned mischievously and pulled Draco upstairs, and told him to go to sleep, then went to my room, and went to sleep also. Good night, everyone, I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer crud

**Chapter 4: Sister!  
**

Kavi's POV:

I woke up, once again, at precisely 7 o'clock A.M. the next day. I banished all sleepiness from my head, I walked into Draco's, to find him already awake. "Good!" I smiled at him. He smiles sheepishly back at me.

"Now, you remember the 5 minute rule, right?" I ask, and he nods. I come back in five, and we eat, and the rest of the morning goes smoothly, until shortly after lunch, that is.

"Yum, that was quite good, was it not?" I asked, lunch had just finished. The house-elf had really outdone them. And then I heard a scream coming from Bella's room. I raced up the stairs, and stopped in her door- to find Narcissa on the floor. Several questions raced through my mind. One. Why was she here? And more importantly, what's wrong? I wondered, then walked quickly to her side.

I lifted her head gently, looking into her eyes, which were darting around with fright. Then someone stepped out of the shadows. And who was it? It was… Well… I am not actually sure. It was someone with short curly golden amber colored hair… similar to my old hair, actually, before I magic-ed it into a darker brown-black that suited me brilliantly. And her eyes, which were the same shade of Blue-Green as mine… she looked almost exactly like me! She had a smirk on her face, and she knelt down closer to me. I looked into her mind, which was luckily not shielded, and saw the softened heart inside of her, going on about how her sister was here… Wait-a-SECOND! Her… sister?

"Who's your sister?" I asked her, eyes ablaze, my face in such an expression that would frighten Tom himself- well, maybe not Tom, but definitely at least Snape or Bella.

"Why… you, of course!" She said, her eyes confused, but the rest of her still in that stupid smirk.

"I do not hav-" My eyes grew wide as a memory took hold.

I was almost two. My brilliant Sissy had to go somewhere, and she told me she would be back in around a year. I did not want her to go! She was my perfect sissy, my one hold on life… my parents were crud, to say the least, but she loved me! My brilliant, brilliant… Bethie…

"Bethie?" My voice came out as a strangled gasp. Bella and Draco looked at me strange, whereas Wormtail was not even in the room any more.

"Yes, my dearest Kal, It's me… I came back for you, I told you I would! I know it has been more then a year… but I found you! I found you, baby!" She said, wiping a tear away as the smirk drifted off and her face crumpled. "I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Yes, well, Bethie, I have a new life. I am the Dark Child. I have to keep a hold on things, you know. Can't let the Death eaters get out of hand, Now can I? Gotta wait till Tom get's back, I do!" I said, my face composed once more, a stony mask.

"Your- you joined the Dark Side?" She was shocked out of her tears. "But you know I was always on the side of the Light! I fought You-Know-Who!" She gasped.

"Yes, well, see here Bethie dear, you left me. I had to deal with _mummy and daddy dearest._" I spat the last four words. "Then he killed them, and I convinced him I was worth keeping. And look at me now! I am so powerful… I have people who fear me, and love me, and I have respect! I have people in my command, until Tom comes back, that is. And I am brilliant too, you see. More brilliant then you ever were!" I snarl, remembering how she left me there, how I dealt with the abuse from my parents. And she was not there. All because of that stupid, stupid boy she loved. But no matter.

"But Kal!" She whimpered.

"Your weak, Sissy dearest." I continued, my eyes narrow, blazing so they might just catch her on fire… if she was not careful. "Now, will you come to my side, or do I have to kill you?" I spat, although I was in emotional turmoil on the inside.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I would, I could. I can, I will. Unless you want to stay here?" I asked, on the inside, begging her to stay.

"Y-yes. I have to stay with you, you're the only family I have now, aren't you?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Yes. Now, lets get you a room, shall we?" My face transformed, I smiled brightly at her.

I grabbed her hand, swooped past Bella and Draco, and pulled her up the stairs, and put her in the room next to mine, on the right side. (Draco's is on the left)

"It's… brilliant…" She breathed. The room was rather nice, it had a canopy bed, and plush carpets and such. I then pushed her in and cast a charm that she would have to stay in that room until the charm was lifted.

"Now, The house-elf's can bring you food, and there is a bathroom connected, go through the door right there." I pointed to a door in the corner.

Then I left. I walked to Bella, telling her to wake Draco up tomorrow and telling Draco to be good for her. Then I went to my room and drank some of the Anamagi Potion. I fell asleep immediately.

**_(a/n: this is the dream)_**

**_I was flying. Hmm, that's a good thing, I think. I looked down to see a black lake. Strange. And I looked into it and saw my reflection. I was a common sparrow! _**

I woke up, and although the dream seemed short, it must have actually been longer then I could remember. My eyes narrowed. I was a common sparrow. How disgraceful! And then my eyes narrowed more, in thought. Of course, who would suspect a common sparrow? Interesting… and then I took some of the potion that would allow me to speak to animals. Well, not all animals. Mostly it gave the ability of Parseltongue. For that, I was very glad. Tom would be proud, once he got back. I shivered as the potion reached through me. I saw a spider in the corner, and a thought occurred to me. Can spiders talk? I laughed, but leaned down to it. "Now tell me, little spider, can you talk?" I asked it, and to my surprise, it could, apparently.

"Why, yes I can! I am surprised that you can however, your primary language seems to be a muddle of noise. I am female, for your information." The spider said. I leaned back slightly, rather shocked.

"Well, Miss Spider, could you please do something for me?" I asked.

"Call me Mia, you cannot pronounce my real name most likely. And I suppose I can, depends on what your asking." The- Mia said.

"Can you spy on someone for me? Next room, looks sort of like me except orangier hair?" I said, and the spide- Mia, seemed to nod, then scurried away. I smiled.

Then I walked out to Draco's room, and to my surprise, him and Bella were chatting away, laughing their heads off. Interesting. I cleared my throat, and they looked at me quickly.

"What is it, My Lady?" Draco asked.

"What time is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"8 o'clock!" Bella chimed in.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" I commanded an answer.

They shared a look. "Nothing!" Bella said, albeit a tad quick.

I narrowed my eyes and used Legilimency. She wasn't! But she was. She was planning on surprising me, eh? Well, she cannot do that! No sir-ree, spiders in the foods a no no! She realized what I had just done, and her eyes grew wide, frightened, as my face grew cold. It became a stony mask, and I prepared to punish her for her crime of that. I raised my hand to crucio her- and she threw herself down on the floor.

"I'm sorry My Lady!" She cried. I was taken aback, she always called me Kali, although it was always respectful.

"No. You must be punished for your insolence. Did you really think you could do it and me never suspect a thing?" I said harshly. She was on the floor in front of me.

"I'm sorry My Lady, please don't!" She cried once more. I rolled my eyes.

"It will happen. Crucio!" I cried, and held my hand in front of her as she collapsed, but this time she held her tongue, apparently she had taken the "harden up" comment to heart. I pushed a little more strength into it, and she let out a scream. I smirked and withdrew my hand. She backed up, staring at my feet.

"Tom will hear of what you had planned when he gets back." I turned on my heel and swept out the door. I distinctly heard a whimper coming from behind me. I walked downstairs, bumping into Wormtail. He backed away quickly whimpering. "I'm sorry!" Wormtail shivered. What was with all this apologizing? They're doing something… I realized, and pushed into Wormtail's mind. His was less protected then Bella's. Bella had tricked me! That wasn't what they were planning. And I went in deeper to find what they were. They were planning… To… what was this? I was shocked, but I did not show it. Hmm. I decided to think I didn't know what it was. "What is wrong with everyone today, Wormtail?" I asked of him, glaring at him as he fidgeted with his hands, staring at the floor. "P'raps the cruciatus curse shall loosen your tongue?" I asked, raising my hand. He startled, and began to speak. "It wasn't my idea… I SWEAR!" He shouted.

"What wasn't?" My voice was growing dangerously low, and sickly sweet.

"they wanted to show you what it was like… they wanted to show you how they feel, everyone around here is always being tortured by you!" He whimpered.

"Hmmm. Seems like someone has a rather loose tongue. I wonder why Tom kept you all these years… You could easily give something away… now, go down to the dungeons. Lock yourself in the cell furthest to the end on the left. You know what will happen if you don't." I glared at him, then swept upstairs. I walked into the room where Bella and Draco where, but they didn't notice, and were continuing speaking of their plans, when I cleared my throat.

"I know what you planned. Wormtail isn't exactly the best secret keeper, is he?" I said, and Bella flinched at the words Secret Keeper, although I haven't the slightest why.

"You deserve it." She muttered, staring darkly at me.

"Hmmm. I really do think Tom shall be please to hear about this, what do you think? But in the meantime, I must keep you disciplined. Crucio!" I shouted at her, her eyes were wide with fear before I had started the sentence. Then, I sighed, and dropped my hand, and flopped back onto the bed.

"You want to do it? Fine… Do it. I am weak, I deserve it. Do your worst." I mumbled.

"Why?" Bella actually looked concerned, I did not show this often. I was still a child, whether or not anyone saw that.

"I couldn't kill her Bella!" I shouted crazily.

"Who?" She asked, and understanding then came over. "She's your sister… Of course you couldn't!"

"But that's just the thing… she isn't." I said, sitting upright. "She must be strong, she implanted memories. But I have to do it… I have to. I cannot let her live, otherwise she will wind up killing me!" I shouted, and stood up, my gut tight, knowing what I had to do. I slowly walked into Bethie's room. I slowly raised my hand. "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted… and I had taken my first life. And I remembered something Tom had said… About horcruxes… And I knew, I had to make one from that. And I knew, just knew, Tom had made them too. But was there a way to get him back with them? I remembered his instructions, and although he said that animals should never be made horcruxes, except under extreme circumstances, I knew that I needed to use my familiar, Kneez. I know it is a crappy name. Split second decision. And she liked it anyway. So I called her and she walked into the room. I immediately turned her into a horcruxe. Then I staggered, realizing it must have slightly drained me. I mean, its not every day that you get your first kill, is it?

"It is done." I told Bella quietly as I walked into the room. "And… I think I know how to bring Tom back."

A/N

CLIFHANGER! DON'T WORRY, I will try to get back soon. I have quite a lot of this planned, although this chapter was more go with the flow, ya know? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer crud

**Chapter 5: Interesting…**

"What?" Bella shrieked, her face dropping its mask, becoming sheer joy. Then it dropped. "You are kidding with me." She said, and her eyes became moist, tears threatening to spill. I ran to her, and put my hands on her face.

"No, my dearest Bella! We can bring him back! Oh… he will love you so! And me more, of course, he already loved me. And I figured it out too!" I exclaimed in delight. We grabbed hands and did a sort of happy dance around the room. Draco looked panicked for a second. "But first, we need to do some serious studying. Draco, out." I motioned for him to get out, then sighed and dragged Bella to my room. She looked confused until I dragged out my trunk, and knelt down next to it, hissing something at it. It opened, and I hissed something once more. The fake bottom popped up. I pulled her next to me, and we descended down the stairs, as the fake bottom closed along with the lid. It was dark for the shortest split of a second, and then it was light. Five house-elves popped in front of me. Seeing as this was the first time I had been down here…

"Twinkle!" Said one Elf.

"Star!"

"Little!"

"Mary!"

"Lamb!"

And they had all introduced themselves.

"I am Kali, but to you I am Mistress Kali. I am your only Mistress for now, and you will serve me, and in return you will be allowed to go around the… trunk… as you wish. Three rules as of now. Rule number one: Treat everything and every_one_ with respect. You will worship the ground I walk on. You hear that?" They nodded their heads. "Rule number two: Do not leave without express permission from me. Do not do anything, without express permission. The only things you can do are things necessary such as breathing, eating, drinking, sleeping, sitting and walking. You may not speak when I am speaking, but if no one is talking you may ask for permission. If others are talking, do not interrupt unless it is an extreme emergency. Rule number three: You will do anything and everything I ask." I commanded. They all bowed to me, but for some reason I got the feeling they liked me. It was strange, really, seeing as they had no reason. "Let us test their loyalty to me, eh, Bella?" I smirked at Bella (_**a/n I had a whole nice longer section of this and it got deleted! *pout***_) and motioned for one of them to come forth: "I need to know who amongst you is the most loyal. I would like who ever is to come up here and break their own leg, and this is not a command. It is I asking. You do not have to... but I need to know." I finished.

Little and Lamb stumbled forward, determined, but uneasy, bracing themselves for the pain as they sat and began to try to snap their own legs. Hmm. The youngest. The twins. Interesting, and then when they failed to (For I had, you see, cast a certain charm on their legs) they fell down and spoke together:

"Forgive us, please, Mistress Kali! We tried and we failed, and we beseech you to punish us in the way you see fit for our inability!" They cried, tears in their eyes.

"No. You shall not be punished, but rewarded, dear ones. You tried, where as the rest stayed back. And you did not fail, for I made it so you could not succeed, but in trying was where the success was." I smiled warmly at them. The tears in their eyes began to dry slightly. (_**A/n: this is the end of the paragraph aforementioned**_.) "Come here." I said, beckoning to them. They walked forward to me, and fell onto the ground in front of me. "No. Stand up, you are in a position of honor right now." I said to them, and they exchanged wide-eyed glances before complying. "Now. You will be my closest servants, and you will know much about what is to come. It is a very secretive task, and you are forbidden to tell anyone anything of what happens between you, Bella, and me unless given permission by me. You understand?" I asked as they nodded. I beckoned for them to stand back and the others to come forward. "Whereas they succeeded, you failed. You deserve to be punished." I snarled at them, my as-yet-unseen to them "bad" side coming out. "Bella, what do you think I should do? Should I give them the cruciatus curse?" I asked her, and she nodded slightly to me. "Very well. Twinkle, you first, stand in front of me." Twinkle hurried to comply although she was frowning, eyes wet. I silently crucio-ed her wandlessly. She fell to the ground and began to shriek. I left her for a few seconds more, then motioned to the other pair of twins, Star and Mary. They exchanged a glance then stepped forward in front of me. I knew this could not be any of there first times, seeing as from where they came from. They bowed their heads, and waited for it to come. I raised my hand, preparing to torture them both at once, when Twinkle lept in front of them, pushing them aside, and my expression grew to horror as she received a double of the Cruciatus curse. I quickly withdrew it.

"Now, Twinkle, I am not sure whether to punish you for helping them to avoid it…" Twinkle's eyes grew wide with fear, and then I continued in a softer voice: "Or reward you for your loyalty to them." Twinkle hesitantly smiled up at me.

"Mistress, I will show you the same loyalty if you would but let me!" Twinkle spoke, albeit hesitantly.

"And what do you propose to do to show that loyalty?" I asked, coldly.

"I will… I will do whatever it takes, Mistress." Twinkle held her head high without staring into anyones eyes.

"I see. I don't think you can really… Not unless… never mind. Come on, Bella, Little and Lamb." I gestured for them to follow me as I walked into one of the guest bedrooms. I motioned for Little and Lamb to sit on the bed, then I turned to Bella. "I have an idea to test their loyalty. I want you to cast the Cruciatus curse on me. Maybe she shall do the same for me as she did for the twins, Star and Mary. I will brush my hair behind my ear at which point you should do so. Understood?" I asked and Bella nodded. We walked back into the room. "So, Twinkle..." I paused brushing my hair behind my ear. "What do you thin-" And I gasp in pain. "Crucio!" I have heard. But that isn't the pain. And then Twinkle is in pain, she jumped in front of me to stop the cruciatus curse. But the pain… it is there. And I know. I know what it is. Tom is coming back soon. We just need to pave the way. I grin maliciously. "Lets go to the library." I motioned to Bella, We go into the library, and we sit to begin the research. Then I remember. "Bella… Keep looking. Don't mess anything up." I said and climbed out.

I stormed into the dungeons and to the last cage… Where Wormtail sat, rocking against the wall. I rolled my eyes, and quickly opened the gate, then strode in. I walked straight to him, picked his chin up, then spat in his face. "Your so… weak. And worthless." I spat once more at him, in a rare fit of anger. I was generally good at controlling my emotions. He cowered, flinching backwards. I rose my hands as if to curse hime, then simply struck him. Hard. "You aren't worth wasting my magic on. A house elf might be by later with your food." I growled, then slammed the door back shut and walked up to Draco's room. I realize he has not been punished for his early actions, but I decide against anything physical. A malicious, malevolent grin spread across my face. "You are going home. Two weeks at the least. I don't think you deserve to be here, do you?" I snarl. He nods limply. I conjure a piece of parchment, and then port keys it. "Time to go home!" I place the parchment on him, then turn to go to my room. I go back down into the library, and nod at Bella. "I think I will sleep on this." I say, then go to my bedroom in the trunk and fall fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6Really short

_**A/n: LAST CHAPTER OF HER BEING 8!… **_Most likely.

**Wheeeeee more disclaimers!**

_**Chapter 6: We find the way!**_

KALI'S POV:

I wake up the next morning with a brilliant idea- I take some Felix, drink about two teaspoons. Then I go to the library. On a whim, I pick a book in the lower sections, which are generally just lower year Hogwarts spells. But this book does not have a title. I open to a random page, which says something about horcruxes. I dwelve deep into the book. Hours later, I have found the way. And it will take but 3 years to make. A long time to wait. A long time for anyone, and I feel horrible for Bella, her knowing she knows how, but cannot for three years at a minimum. And I know where one of his horcruxes is. I go collect it, and start the process.

_**A/N : This is short, but I couldn't add it to the beginning of the next or the end of the alst… so… ok, well onto her ten year old almost 11 year old self!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer!

_**Chapter 7: First year! Really!**_

I have set it all up. They think my last name is Jones. A fairly common name overall. I live at a manor that is to remain unnamed, however it is not my true one. Although, I will spend quite a lot of time there. I will get in amongst the students, I will become popular. Everyone will like me. What is not to like? And when potter comes… He shall suffer the greatest. I will be in Slytherin, of course, but no one outside of the house shall know my real calculating cold self. Outside, I will be an innocent child, extremely friendly, and intelligent. But they will love me. What's not to love, after all?

I come up with a two way mirror for Bella and me. And then it is time to go. So I walk out to the end of the wards, and use a port key. I land in my living room of my other house. My stuff is already there. My satchel, and my trunk. And my bracelet, but of course I never take it off any way so… I make sure everything is packed into my trunk and satchel as I like it, going into the trunk with the satchel as to be able to get some reading books and such into it. And I hear the wards going off. Luckily, nothing important is in the top part of my trunk, and the false bottom is closed. I have a magical window in it, so I know that there is someone coming in. The person is the one who is to take me shopping. I watch as she goes into the next room to look, and I make sure I have everything in my satchel that I will need, namely my money and a few items, then I put it on my shoulder and quickly get out of the trunk. No one is in the room, but I hear someone calling me in the room over. I take out my wand, then remember I am not supposed to have one. It isn't my 'first wand', in the way of speaking, seeing as it didn't choose me, I got it from one of the dead prisoners. But today I will be getting my real first wand. So I put it into the bottom of my satchel, and I hope that I wont need to show my wandless abilities.

"Someone was calling me?" I ask as I walk innocently into the room. But then I break into a wide malicious grin as I realize it is just Lucious and Draco, come to say goodbye. "You better hurry up and say goodbye, some one is coming soon." I say with a low undertone, meaning I am not happy. Draco's face breaks into tears and he throws himself at me feet, sobbing on about how sorry he is. I still have not let him back since three years ago, you see. He is even better trained now, apparently.

"My Lady, I am so sorry, please take me back, I am so sorry!" He sobs. I roll my eyes.

"Well, seeing as I won't be able to see you until at least Christmas… Well, tell you what. You write to me once a week until then. You also need to help Bella with anything she needs, as I will allow you to go back there." I say coldly. I shouldn't be doing this, technically. But I figure he has been punished long enough.

"Well, off with you then, Kali. I suppose we will be seeing you at Christmas, then, so I will be searching for a fit present for you. We must be going. Good bye." Lucious said, and grabbed Draco then walked out the door, disappearing after a few steps.

Then someone else walks into the house. A professor, by the looks of her.

"Kali Jones?" She asks, when I nod, "Professor McGonagall."

"G'day Professor. I take it we are to be getting my wand and such as listed on the Hogwarts letter?" I ask innocently, my acting skills put into place. No one shall know me. Except of course a few lucky Slytherins who gain my trust.

"Yes. Come with me." She reaches out and takes my hand. I don't protest, knowing it will break the charade. I put a respectful look on my face, something which I have not used for a person since I was four, when Tom was still around. But I still know it, for I have seen it on my follower's faces. And I practice faces daily, for my acting skills.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall. How are we to get there?" I ask sweetly.

"Apparating. You will be side along, of course. Have you ever- no of course you haven't, your too young. Well, take my hand." She babbles, regardless of the fact she is already holding tight to my hand. I resist the urge to wrinkle my nose.

"Yes Ma'am." I force myself to say the words I have never said before, grimacing inside, a perfect mask of childish adoration on my face. She shall think I adore her, just like all the others. I will be, so to speak, a teachers pet. We are within seconds standing in some where I know to be Diagon Alley, even without having been there before. She takes me into a shop that says 'Ollivanders' on a sign above the door. I know this to be the wand shop as soon as we step foot inside. She walks me to the front, as there is no one here, besides a weird looking old guy.

"Stick out your wand arm." Ollivander says, and then proceeds to take measurements of just about everything, including the width between my nostrils. I am a perfect statue, having practice in that effect. He pulls out a box and brings out a wand. He hands it to me, and instructs me to wave it around. I do. Nothing. Not even like what I got with that death eaters wand. He pulls out another, and this one gives a few sparks, but I know this is not anything important. He keeps doing this, until we have gone through 26 wands, none of which have anything. Then he comes out with the 27. I feel strength rush through me when I grab it, and as I wave it around a beautiful fireworks display comes out, which I have actually wandlessly maneuvered, because I know it would be nothing special otherwise, but I know this is the one for me. Ollivanders eyes grow wide. "Well, lucky day for you, young miss! This one is quite the powerful one, you know. Very very powerful. Also quite expensive, seeing how the combination is unheard of. 12 and a half inches, yew wood, inflexible, and a rather interesting combo of three cores. Most wands have one core. Two cores is almost unknown… this is the only three cored wand I know of. And a very powerful mix, but highly unstable, it will work for only one person. Apparently, that's you. The cores are doxy wings, dragon heartstring, and basilisk skin. Rather interesting… yes, so that will be… 50 galleons, with the Ministry paying for most of it. This is really a rather expensive wand… very well." Ollivander makes this long speech. Rather annoying, but I am happy to know about the cores… it will be very powerful. Perfect for me, seeing as I can do wandless magic, so I therefore need a powerful wand. I know that makes no sense, but it does to me, k. This could make here suspicious, a lot of these are dark cores, oh well, I suppose, she doesn't look suspicious. But this is a wonderful wand. I take out a handful of galleons from my money pouch and count of fifty, then put the rest back into the pouch. I smile and ask:

"Do you have any way of holding them?" He nods, and produces a dragon hide wand holster, and a cheaper cowhide one. I choose the dragon hide and give him another 10 galleons, then strap it and my wand to my arm.

"Come on." McGonagall says, and we walk out. We go the rest of the day and get several things, then she asks if I would like to get a familiar.

"Oh no! I have one, a kneazle, who I named Kneez- don't laugh I was 8- but I left her at my house!" I say, then hope she thinks I mean the one I am currently staying in. "But no one can get in, right? I mean theres a lot of protection spells, huh?" I ask, changing it to look like I meant that one.

"Sweetie, you don't need to bring it with you everywhere. It is of course safe there!" She smiles at me. Then she takes me 'home'.

I am now home alone, and I take out my mirror. "Bellatrix Lestrange" I say, and her face comes into view shortly after.

"What?" She asks, clearly mad about something.

"What's wrong?" I ask, narrowing my eyes, she shouldn't be talking to me like this.

"H- nothing. What can I do for you?" She starts then changes and asks.

"I left Kneez there. Have Draco bring him please. He is less suspicious. Have you gotten the ingredient prepared? You know what for." I speak.

"Ok, I will get Draco to in a minute. And I have all the ingredients save one. Our master" She says and is interrupted by me.

"Our master? What does that mean?" I spit. "He is your master. Not mine. He is Tom to me, Master to you." Her eyes grow frightened.

"I didn't mean our, me and you, and I meant our, me and the other death eaters!" She says, a hurried excuse, even if she does mean it. "He will be back soon. And he will take vengeance!" She cackles. "Now, what type of wand did you get?"

"12 & ½ inches, yew, Doxy wing, Dragon heartstring, and Basilisk Skin cores. Inflexible. Supposed to be powerful, it does seem so." I say lazily. She looks excited.

"That does sound powerful! But I will go get Draco to bring it now, bye!" She says and waits for me to dissolve the connection. I do so.

Soon Draco is carrying Kneez up the steps. I rush out and grab her. "Hello Draco. Do you need me to arrange a port key?" I ask coldly. I still am not quite happy with him.

"No. He is with me." Comes a feminine voice, I turn around to see…

"Hello Narcissa." I say. "Well, you should be leaving then."

"No, I have not said goodbye yet." Narcissa said softly.

My eyes ablaze, I turn around. "I believe I said you should leave. Are you disobeying me?"

"And I believe I am older then you, and we are in public. You are not the Dark Lord." She says softly.

I motion for her to go in the house, knowing she will take it as me deciding to agree with her. I do not. I motion for Draco to also. Once we are inside, with a mutter _"Silencio!" _I turn around to her, eyes blazing. " I am not the Dark Lord? Well, I am still demanding of respect! You may not have the dark mark, you may not have been marked as one of his, but we both know you followed him. And I am here, and I must make sure his Death Eaters stay disciplined. You must be punished for your disrespect. _Crucio!_" I shout at her, and she collapses writhing in agony, screaming and crying. I can tell she has not been punished before. I stop, curious as to why. "Why are you so upset at this? Why have you not been punished before? Surely you must have done _**something, at some point, **_deserving." I mutter.

"N-no" She rasps, her voice harsh from screaming.

"No? Really? That is interesting. So you served him with such devotion that he never punished you? Heck, _**Bella **_was punished from time to time. And everyone knows she was his most loyal, his favorite, and his most successful. How could you have not?" I ask genuinely confused. She grimaces.

"He… punished differently… for me." She stumbles over her words.

"Differently? How so?" I ask, as Draco cringes. I remember how when I crucio-ed him, it had not been his first time. And I realize that of course, what Tom had done must have been worse. Him having punished Draco for her failures in front of her… that must have been torturous for her.

"I think you can guess. That's why… I asked you not to crucio him…" She mutters. I can tell why.

"Ok, well you can leave now. Be on your way." I dismiss them and walk out of the room after canceling the Silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, disclaimer, oh where would I be without you?

Chapter 8: First year begins

Kali's POV:

It is the first day! I am so happy, I finally get to start. Hogwarts, here comes your worst nightmare! I cackle to myself. They believe I am just turned eleven. I am actually almost twelve, but well, I have to be close to Harry, and three years is a bit much. Two years is pushing it. But off to the train! I walk out the door and port key to my destination then walk into the train station. I go through into platform 9... and 10. I forgot! How do I get into the platform? I nearly panic, but I see a woman with bright red hair and two young children standing next to her, and three children about to go in. I think I caught a Weasley. I hurry up to them. "How do I get in? I don't have any siblings! I cant remember!" I say, faking tears coming to my eyes. The woman seems surprised.

"Well hello dearie. Just walk right through the wall! But if you're a tad nervous, I suggest running through. Your first year, I suppose. Fred!" She says, and turns to one of the three, who like exactly like the boy standing next to him.

"Ahhhhhh, mum! Can't you tell I am George?" He whines, winking at me.

"Oh, sorry George." She says.

"Only kidding mum! I am Fred!" He says perkily.

(**A/N: Yes, I couldn't help adding that scene. In my mind they do it every year. ;))**

I roll my eyes and walk over to the twins. "So, your first year too." I say. It is not a question, but a statement. He looks surprised and nods. I force myself to have a cheery face, then roll my cart directly into the wall, strolling through. I am not nervous, I knew I could, so I had no need to run. The twins, Fred, and George, walk through after me.

"Come sit with me!" I say cheerily. I need someone who will be my friend from part one. Even a Gryffindor. Especially a Gryffindor, actually. They are supposed to be loyal. I smile to myself. We are soon in an empty compartment, and our trunks are above our heads in the holder. I hold my satchel next to me, and they sit across from me.

"So what's your name?" Fred asks.

"My name is Kali Jones, Fred." I say, and note that he seems surprised that I can tell them apart.

"You can tell us apart?" Asks George.

"Yes…" I say, forcing myself to look confused. "Why should I not?"

"Never mind. So what house to you want to be in? DO you" George ends his sentence and Fred jumps right in.

"Know any magic yet? Or do you"

"Have a pet? Or"

"Do you know what the sorting ceremony is?" They finish this last sentence together.

" Slow down, slow down! Ok, to answer your questions, I will be in Slytherin, I do know a… bit… of magic, I have a Kneazle Familiar, and I do not know what the Ceremony is." I say, pretending not to see their shared looks about what I said about my house.

"Slytherin?" Their voices piped together.

"Yes…" I say, thinking on the spot, "My deceased biological parents were in Slytherin." Actually they weren't, the filth were in Hufflepuff.

"We see. Family ties, eh? WELL, All Weasleys are in Gryffindor!" They say together. I am starting to tire of human conversation, having to act as thought they are my equal.

"I see, so you're pureblood?" I ask. Or I state. Whatever. I am pureblood too. Mostly. My paternal great-great grandfather, to whom my original name belonged, was a muggle. In other words, my great-great grandfather married a witch, who was pureblood. Their son married a pureblood witch, and their son married a pureblood witch, producing my father, who married a pureblood witch. I was the first female in their line, and then they died, leaving neither witch nor wizard with their name.

"Yep!" Fred answered alone this time.

"Anything from the trolley? Aaaaaaaaanything from the trolley, my dears?" asked the trolley witch who was standing outside our compartment. I take out my money pouch and buy some pumpkin pasties, some chocolate frogs, various other candies, and three lunch kits. I can tell, through legilimency of course, that Fred and George don't normally buy much.

"Help yourselves to any of the candy, up to two pasties, one lunch kit, and nor more then five chocolate frogs. However much of the other candies you want." I tell them as I pay the Trolley Witch. I sit down and magic up a table and set the candies on it. Their eyes are wide, and they each grab a lunch kit. We eat our lunch, and save some of the candy for later. Not much though. I giggle.

"Thanks!" They chime together.

"No problem." I say, trying to match their chiming tone. I then take out a book, charmed to look like Hogwarts, a history, to everyone else, even if they read the pages over my shoulder. In reality, it is a Dark book on the Unforgivables and various other dark curses. It also has a chapter on torturing information out of people. But I am currently reading the chapter on _**Manipulation: How to get people to do what you want- No magic needed! **_I smile at them, as I magic up a pillow and blanket and snuggle against the wall.

All of a sudden I wake with a start, drenched. I hurriedly cast a drying spell, vanish the pillow and blanket, and stand up.

"Time to get into your robes!" They chime. That's starting to get annoying as hell.

"Of course." I try to make it look like it was a good joke, and I walk to the bathrooms, then change. When I come out we have stopped. Fred, George, and I walk out and hear a voice calling "Firs' years, firs' years, this way" so we walk to the voice. A half giant is in front of us. _'Dirty blooded freak' _I think.

Soon it is sorting time. "Jones, Kali!" I hear called. I stroll to the front, utter confidence and a smile on my face, and then sit on the stool.

"_I see, someone who comes from Hufflepuff! But you, you are different. Raised by the Dark Lord! You will do best in _**SLYTHERIN!" **He yells the last word. Several people gasp. My last name does not sound like a Pureblood name. It isn't, but that's beside the point. And my smile had been warm! So everyone thinks that I shouldn't be there. I try to make my face look confused, as I walk to the table. I look for a seat, and then the other first year that had been put in Slytherin motioned towards me. I don't even know their name, but I still sit down. I try to smile at them, and then turn to watch the sorting. Finally when it gets to "WEASLEY, FRED" and "WEASLEY, GEORGE" And they get Gryffindor, Dumbledore says a few words, and then claps his hands and the food appears. I turn and put a few items on my plate, mostly protein and a few carbs. Little to no fat. I eat it slowly, then desert appears, and I get a single serving of a desert, and then nibble at it. Soon dinner is over, and we are led by a prefect to our common room and shown our dorms. I go up to my dorm, where there are two other first year girls. "My name is Kali. What's yours?" I ask them politely. They grin at me. (_**A/N: YES THEY WILL BE MADE UP)**_

"Alameda" Says the taller one, who has pale red hair and green eyes. Rather strange hair color, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Adora" The shorter one with black hair and blue eyes say. They are both beautiful. But let us see their personalities. How easily will they be manipulated?

I figure we are in safekeeping, and I cast a Silencio charm, wandlessly and, fittingly, silently. Then I ask them, "What did you think of to-the dark lord?" I ask. "My, ah, father was always talking about him. He died a while back though. I am alllll alone now." I smile, as if I am just making conversation rather then testing their personalities. Adora speaks first.

"Oh him? Hmmm, well I mean he's gone now, but I really wish he wasn't. He was an amazing leader. Oh no! You wont tell anyone right? They will think I am-" She stopped and flushed, but I did not choose to use legilimency on her. I turned to Alameda.

"And you?" I asked.

"I am not quite sure. If he were to come back I am sure… I would join him." Her mouth twitches upwards into a smile, but she switches to a smirk. I legilimency them and read them easily. They would both become excellent followers. I must tell someone from the beginning, and seeing as they are my only other first year Slytherin girls… and there is only one Slytherin boy anyway, but… I will tell them.

"Did you ever hear of the Dark Child?" I ask. They both nod. "What did you think of her?" I ask.

"Oh, I wish I had gotten to meet her!" Adora said, smiling brilliantly.

"I would join her in a heart beat if she were to go trying to get followers." Alameda replied. I smile at them.

"I see. Well, to let you know something about her… would you like to know?" I ask mischievously. They both nod eagerly. "My name is not Kali Jones. It is KaliAnna Riddle. But you must not tell anyone." I said, and hexed them undetectably so they could not.

"Oh! You're the Dark Child! How wonderful! Oh, I am so happy!" Alameda said, falling to the ground next to me, sitting staring up adoringly at me. Adora fell down too.

"I, Adora Maveline Malfoy, do pledge to be in service to KaliAnna Riddle for the rest of her life." Adora pledged. Alameda glared at her and then repeated with the difference of the name, and adding 'I will lay down my life for her if necessary', therefore outdoing Adora.

"Ah, so you are Malfoys! Brilliant! Although I don't see the family resemblance… ah well. You shall serve me well, shall you not?" I smiled brightly and motioned for them to get up and over to their beds, although I switched so I was in the middle. "Bed time! We have our first day in the morning!" I say.

**Next morning:**

I wake up at precisely 7 o'clock, like always. I have an hour to get ready for breakfast. I wake them both up with a quick aguamenti, and then a drying charm. They are about to yell at me, then blush remembering who I am.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Alameda gains her voice back first.

"You need to be sure to be awake at precisely 7 o'clock everyday. On the dot. Same time I wake up, and you have to be sure to be awake. Now, I suggest you go start getting ready. I say, and pet Kneez at the end of my bed, then charming her so she cannot go out of the room. A really rather powerful charm. Then I grab some robes and head into the bathroom, where the shower is already supplied with plenty of wonderful shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. I shut the door and do a magical lock, then slowly strip and enter it. It is cold, of course, for cold showers wake you up and cleanse better. Soon I am done and I change into my robes, and put on my wand holster, holding my wand. I see Alameda and Adora waiting on their beds completely ready to go, although breakfast starts in five minutes. They waited for me. A smirk draws up the corner of one side of my mouth. Breakfast, girls!" I exclaim, walking out of the room, my robes billowing behind me. I am then careful for it to be more of a 'swish', rather then the billow I am used to. We eat breakfast, and check our schedules, and double potions with the Gryffindors turns out to be first. I wake out of the Great Hall with Al and Ad behind me. My new nicknames for them. Better then what it could be. Humph. We walk into the classroom, which I happen to know where it is, even if it just because I saw the Gryffindors going in. Brilliant, double potions with the Gryffindors. As I walk in, Professor Snape's eyes grow wide, and he expresses the emotion of shock for a split second, the tiniest fraction of a second. I am sure no one else noticed; because his face is once more, blank. I sit down in the front, and resist the urge to get a way for us all to sit together, and instead motion for Ad to sit next to me, and Al to sit behind us. Professor Snape walks to the front of the room, writing instructions on the board.

"You are to make," He says, scribbling furiously, 'the pepper-up potion." He says as he finishes scribbling the last of the words. I turn to Ad.

"You go get the ingredients please, I need to study the instructions really quickly." I say, and she jumps up to go get them. Minutes later I have the instructions pretty much memorized, although I have completed it several times before, having the potions lab in my trunk, and she has the ingredients in front of us. I begin to make the potion, instinctively doing all of it, as I order Ad to watch. Behind us Al is paired with the Slytherin first year boy, and I turn around to check them, as my hands are instinctively stirring the correct amount of times. I turn back to add a few more ingredients, frowning at the instructions and crushing the ingredient rather than slicing, then say over my shoulder "Add a clockwise stir at the end, it will fix up your mistake." And I am done with my potion, within seconds of which, Snape says that the time is up.

"Time is up!" He says, in a low voice. Everyone save a pair of the Gryffindors stop, the pair trying in vain to finish a few more things. "Bottle up a vial and bring it up here." I bring up a vial; I am the last to do so. "Ah, I see! A perfect Pepper up potion, Miss… Jones, Miss Malfoy." He says, amusement on his face. I am not quite sure what it is for.

"Thank you Professor." Ad says, and I nod once in agreement, smiling. What a charade this all is. Soon Potions is over but Professor Snape had asked to see me after class. I am soon alone with him.

"Miss _Jones_" He says pointedly, "How did you make that potion so perfectly, the first time? And how did you manage to stir for the exact length of time and number of stirs, all while looking at the people behind you?" He looks genuinely confused.

"Instinct. Practice." Two words. "And intelligence. Goodbye, Professor." I smirk at him and waltz out of the room. Luckily for me, he is too dumbfounded to do anything about it. I walk to the Great Hall, and sit next to Ad and Al, in between them. "So, girls. How has your day been?" I smirked.

"Good, Kali" They smile at me. They must call me by Kali in public, of course, but when we are alone they must call me My Lady. It is rather interesting, considering that we are only first years. I smirk at the thought. We eat in a hurry, and then we go to our next class, double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Gryffindors, again? I sigh. My thoughts slightly brighten, however, when I remember Fred and George will be there. My minions and I walk into the classroom. I find a table that seats three, and my minions and I take a seat. A cat sits on the desk, and then all of a sudden it jumps and lands as…

"Professor McGonagall!" I shriek with supposed delight.

"Quiet, Kali." She sighs and begins to give a lecture. At the beginning of the next half, hence the 'Double' in front of Transfiguration, she has us start to do it on our own. I pick up my wand, and complete it, the second she tells us to do so.

"Is this what you meant?" I ask excitedly, picking up my 'match', which is now not only silver, like some of the more successful others, but also pointy, has a hole in the blunt end, and more importantly, is made completely of metal. She walks over and gasps.

"That's perfect! And on a first try! Can you do something more significant?" She asks, also excited. I nod, and she conjures a goblet. "Turn this into a canary." I manage to do it on my second attempt, although I could have done it sooner, I just didn't want to seem to perfect. She is wide eyed in excitement and informs the rest of the class to stay seated, be good, and that she will be back soon, then she nearly drags me out and to some gargoyles. I frown. I know of course, this is the headmaster's office, but for her sake, I 'do not'. She mutters a quick name of a candy, then when the gargoyles leap aside, she does the same, except leaping forward rather than to the side. She pulls me into the headmaster's office without knocking and pushes me into a seat. She turns to the headmaster. "Albus, this girl can do amazing transfigurations! She turned a goblet into a canary, on her second attempt. She turned a match into a needle on her first. She is exceedingly capable!" She spouted in a rush, pausing for breath only once.

"That is indeed amazing, Minnie." Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling like mad. "But tell me, what are you saying?"

"I think she should be moved up into my second year class." Professor McGonagall says.

"I see, but you know she cannot be moved up in only one class! We shall have to wait and see if anyone else agrees." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, of course!" Professor McGonagall said. Although Dumbledore did not say so, Professor Snape had also come to see him about this.

"I think you're forgetting something." I spoke, trying to sound hesitant.

"And what might that be, my dear girl?" Ok, now that annoys me.

"What if I don't want to move up?" I ask defiantly.

"Oh. I see." That is all he says, and then motions for Professor McGonagall and me to leave. We comply, and when we get back everyone is packing.

"Very well class, for homework I would like you to write a small length of four inches on the importance of concentration in Transfiguration." She said and then dismissed everyone. Next they had the thing she had been so excited for: flying lessons.

"Up!" That was the cry heard through the air as everyone else was trying unsuccessfully to get their brooms up, whereas hers was next to her, floating in the air. Of course she had soon tired of the 'up' command, and used wandless levitation instead. Similar enough.

"Ok, now everyone has their brooms, it is time to mount them." The Flying Professor said. Some people, namely the Gryffindors, (Why must all our classes be together?) giggle. I just sit on the broom, waiting for her to explain. This is one of the few things that I have never done. But now I shall. "Now kick off, and concentrate."

Concentration. Now that's easy. Concentrate. C-O-N-C-E-N-T-R-A-T-E. Eleven letters. Something I know how to do. Concentrate on removing the pain. Concentrate on giving the pain. Concentrate on what to do. Concentrate on getting into someone's mind who doesn't want you there. Concentrate… Concentrate. And then I was flying. I was in the air, soaring. Al and Ad were right next to me, and I told them to stay, then flew to the Weasley twins. "So, guys. Enjoying your first day?" I ask lightly.

"Never better, Kali!" They chime. Gosh, I hate that.

"I love how you do that!" I giggle. They beam. I lean down, urging my broom downwards, and then I grab a rock and go up. I throw it in the air, really high, then I go up. I wait for it to race down, then urge my broom faster and grab it before it hits the ground. Professor Snape is watching, strolling across the grounds. He motions for me to come down, and when I do he throws the broom to the ground, grabs my arm and pulls me inside, then into his classroom, and then lastly his office. But when he turns to me, he isn't mad looking, rather excited. Hmmm. Excited. Never thought I would see the day.

"How would you like to become a seeker on the Slytherin Quiditch team? I saw you, you are very good, Kali." He smiles at me. I think it over, then nod.

"Of course, Severus." I say, just to anger him and show him I am not afraid of him. He looks mad for a second, then brushes it off.

Later that night, in the Slytherin First-Year Girls dorm…

"Oh, that's amazing Kali!" Al says. I frown at her. She looks confused. I turn my frown into a glare. "What?" She whimpers.

"One, in public I am Kali. Here, I am your Mistress, or you can address me as 'My Lady', and two, whimpering is a sign of weakness. Don't show weakness. No emotion, for that can be what kills you. I have to teach you Occulemency." I added the last as an afterthought. I smiled at her to show her I wasn't too angry.

"Oc-er-mency?" Ad is obviously confused. I go forcibly into her mind, and replay memories. I then go out, having seen enough. She was trembling when I came out.

"To stop that from happening again. I will teach you on Saturday. Both of you." They look delighted. I frown, knowing I am forgetting something… Oh well. I sit in my bed and get under the covers, falling asleep instantly, from years of concentration and practice.

Next day: (Long chapter, I know: I need to get some key stuff out and I cannot change chapters- Trust Me. ;))

I wake up at precisely 7 o'clock. My loyal followers are not only up, but completely ready. I smile at them, then grab all my stuff and head into the bathroom. I take a shower, and get completely ready. Then I take Al and Ad down to the Great Hall, for I took a long shower today. Breakfast starts in 10 minutes. We sit down at our accustomed spot, and begin to talk, about useless girl talk. Ten minutes fly, and then breakfast begins. Shortly, it seems, after that, we are in our first class of the day: (_**a/n: Ok, I just realized I fudged a little: technically this should be a Sunday, seeing as they get there on the first of September and seeing as this is 1989, the first was a Friday… So we are going to pretend that the first was a Tuesday.**_) Herbology. We have a long day ahead. We suffer through Herbology (With the Gryffindors- Again!) and then go to the common room for a free period. I frown and decide now is as good as ever to teach them, so I walk up to the dorm, expecting them to follow, and luckily for them, they do. Soon we are in our dorm, and I cast both a Silencio and a Muffiliato at the walls and door. Meaning that we are completely unheard by others. I spend the next half hour until lunch teaching them, and by the end of it, they could both probably keep out an unskilled Legilimist. We go to lunch, and eat. I am still slender, due to my eating habits, even if I have not been able to exercise other than walking to classes. After lunch, we go to Charms. We learn how to cast a cheering charm, which I of course do perfectly on the first attempt. Little do I know, that that will be another Professor cheering me onto Second Year Promotion.

And that night, in the Slytherin First-Year Girls Dorm:

"My Lady," Ad begins, and then seems to think better of it and stops.

"What?" I snarl. She jumps slightly.

"I- uh, well… !" She gasps for breath, having said that as quickly as she could in one breath. I motion for her to say it again. "I *gasp* was wondering *gasp* if we could *gasp* do something for *heavy breathing* you!"

"Depends on what it is." I say.

"We wanted to… well… go on a mission. The Dark Lord always had his Death Eaters do that, right? And you are the Dark Child, so you could give us one… Right?" Al buts in, pleading.

"I will think about it." I say. "Goodnight, Minions." I hear giggling at my last word.

A few months later, week before Christmas:

I have done well training my two Minions, they have become willing to do my every command, and they jump if I say jump, without thinking twice. Heck, they don't even think once.

It is Saturday. Al and Ad have learnt Occulemency rather well. I have a hard time penetrating it, myself. I am proud of them. Today is the last day I will be at the school, tomorrow is the train ride to King's Cross, before Christmas Break.

(A/N: Ok, this is really crap, I know, but I need to update before I leave at 8 am, which is in 4 hours 20ish minutes. I won't be updating again till sometime Monday or Tuesday. Sorry guys… Oh, but this is the longest chapter! :D)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_**Chapter 9: Christmas!**_

KALI'S POV:

The train ride was rather uneventful. Ad, Al, and I had our own compartment. We are off to the Malfoys place.

"Do Auntie Narcissa and Uncle Lucious know who you really are? I know they were the Dark Lord's followers, but…" Ad trailed off, her voice breaking into my thoughts.

"Yes. I will also be announcing you two tonight as my most loyal followers, albeit my only. Besides Draco. He is a tad young however. He has been mine for three years. He will be my advisor once he is older." I smirk at them as we walk into the Malfoys house, which I have never been to. It is rather grand, although not quite as nice as Tom's Manor-, which is practically a palace. I lead the way in, and Al and Ad trail behind me, smiling. I have, of course, not even knocked. I am, after all, the Dark Child. Draco walks into the room, and his eyes brightening at the sight of me, runs and drops down in front of me, looking at me with reverence.

"Milady, you're here! I am so glad, Milady, for we-" He cuts himself off, blushing. "I prepared your room. I think you will like it." He turns to Al and Ad, standing and smiling at them. "Hello, Alameda, Adora." He nods.

"Hello Draco." They say together dutifully.

"Ah, Alameda, Adora, Darlings!" Says a voice I do not recognize. I turn to it, and see a man who looks slightly like Lucious, except with red hair like Alameda's. A woman with wavy black hair to her back comes in behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Interesting. They are obviously Al and Ad's parents, but… can they be trusted for the Announcing tonight that I was going to do? I think for a second then push a thought at Al: '_Are they on the side of the Dark Lord and I? Can I tell them about you guys being with me? Let down your shields for a second._'

'_Yes, My Lady. They were just as devoted to the Dark Lord as Auntie and Uncle. They will be proud to know of our loyalty to you._' I hear Al think, and then I feel her shields go back up.

"I thought it was just Draco and his parents today?" I said, trying to sound like a confused child. It worked well enough- but apparently they already knew who I was, for the husband looked confused then whispered something to his wife, but I used legilimency on him as he was to discover he was telling her this: "Well, why on earth do they have this child labeled as the Dark Child? She's nothing special, she seems rather weak.". My eyes narrowed, and I looked at them thoughtfully, deciding whether they deserved to be punished for their insolence. "I see you have heard of me, already then, have you? That was just a façade, presented so I knew first whether you knew. And I assure you, you do not want to learn of my, ah, lack of weakness so early, do you?" I said warningly. Al and Ad looked frightened for a second, then they drew their faces into the blank masks I had taught them.

"Ah, no, Kali." The male said. "And, ah, I am Cato, and this is, ah, Celeste." He stumbles over his words. Celeste nodded at me.

I narrow my eyes in anger. "And who, may I ask, gave you the right to call me by name? I am Milady, or My Lady, depending on whether you are male or female, respectively. Few have earned the right of calling me by name, and they are namely Lucious, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Wormtail. Although Wormtail really doesn't… never mind." I sneered. "And of course the children too small to know any better."

"Of course, sorry…" Cato trailed off, a look of pain on his face. "Milady." His face was contorted. I glared at him, pointedly staring at his face.

"I believe your name means good judgment, does it not? If I am correct in my belief, then you should be using your good judgment in not making that dreadful face." I rolled my eyes as his face smoothed out. Narcissa and Lucious walked into the room in their holiday best. Draco walked to their side.

"Alright now, Kali, no need to scare off our family." Lucious stated good-naturedly.

"And besides, we have our Christmas festival!" Narcissa said. Of course, I had forgotten they celebrated their Christmas early, that way Christmas day they could have a party. So we all walked into their large ballroom, which had a huge Christmas tree in the middle. There were several items around it, a small stack for each of the people present. "Alright, now, Alameda and Adora, you have been here before. Take your places, everyone, but Kali, ok, you need to sit in between Alameda and Adora. When we start, you will open your present's top to bottom, left to right, like a book. You will thank the present giver once it is opened. Understand?" I gave a swift nod. Everyone sat down, and on the signal, we each took the top left present. Mine was from Draco. Inside there was a pouch- made of moleskin. I smiled slightly, nodding at Draco. Within seconds everyone else was finished, but Draco was staring at me strangely, looking at the moleskin pouch. I looked down and saw a slight bump in it- Ah. The present was not the pouch itself, rather what was in it. I opened it and peered inside, a glimmering stone was inside, brilliantly faceted. I dumped it on my hand, and noticed it was not a stone, per se, but rather, a necklace with a stone drop. My eyes widened in recognition. They are banned from manufacturing because of the ingredients, however not banned from use or sale, for that would "cause them to go to waste" as the ministry had ruled over a century ago. This stone in particular would bring aid to the life span, and help with the Dark Arts. I smiled and placed it around my neck, nestling it deep down inside my robes, all that could be seen was the beautiful silver vines intertwined with the gold rope. The signal was again, and we each took the next. This time, mine was from Al and Ad. I opened it quickly, yet gracefully. I tilted my head, looking at the object. Then I realized that it was a communication journal. I nodded at Al and Ad, and they blushed with joy at knowing I had liked their gift. The next gift was from Lucious and Narcissa. At the signal I was growing tired of the manually opening, so I waved my hand and the wrapping slid off and folded itself into a neat pile on the ground, and I waved my hand again, which caused the rest of the wrapping paper around the room that was already off to do the same, folding itself. I looked at the object in my hands. _That's interesting… _I remember seeing something like this once before- then I realized that I held a doll, which looked eerily human.

"You think of someone's name and then you curse it or whatever. It's easier then getting close to someone to do it. A lot cleaner too. Unfortunately it can't do any permanent damage, namely the Avada Kedavra curse." Lucious frowned slightly.

"Brilliant." The first word I had spoken in the past hour slid silkily over my tongue. I nodded at him once, then without waiting for the next signal, picked up the second to last gift. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I read the label. '_To Kali, From the Weasleys._'

"I didn't know if you would want it… But it could be useful, whatever it is." Narcissa smirked. I sighed and opened it. There was a plate of fudge, a homemade knitted sweater in Slytherin colors, and a packet of prank items. I rolled my eyes, but set it with the rest of my gifts.

"I need it in case Fred and George ask if I liked it, or something. I may be able to use them, so I need them to like me." I frowned. I then pick up the last gift. I do not know whom it is from. I open it to see a letter and a few items. I wave my hand over them, and they glow green. Safe. I pick up the first one, a cloak. I slip it around my shoulders and look down to see I am invisible. Brilliant! An invisibility cloak. And a true one, at that. Even has some shielding abilities, according to the energy it is giving off. I pick up the next, which is a pair of gloves. I recognize them; they are a really rare, expensive brand of dragon hide, goblin made gloves. They are, however, beautiful. They are designed to prevent the wearer from curses. Then there is a piece of cloth, which turns out to be a shape changing, meaning I can turn it into any outfit I choose, and it can adjust quicker then you can snap. And the last item is a potion. I know what it is, and I cannot believe it. The ingredients themselves cost millions of Galleons, they take years of time to make, and only an extremely experienced potions master can make it- there hasn't been any successful batches, as far as I know, in decades. This one smells of a stasis spell. I think for a split second, and then put some of it into a vial inside of my bracelet. The rest, I down in two gulps. A shiver goes through me, and I pull my cloak over my head, concentrating on changing to look like Narcissa, and I pull on my cloth, changing it to look like her outfit, and my gloves. I then pull of the cloak, drawing gasps, for sitting in my spot, is an exact copy, of Narcissa Malfoy. I then change instantly back to myself, drawing more gasps. I smile. I open the letter, and begin to read.

_**Dearest KaliAnna Marri, **_

_**That was not all. If you want the rest, come to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow. Don't inform anyone, don't bring anyone. I am a friend. All I can say. I was one of the Dark Lords closest followers. I need you to get ready. You have to be strong, sweets. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_***Name scribbled out***_

I gasped. That was it. I was turning it over and over, and both sides had turned blank. A thought tugged at my mind… _Don't bring anyone with you… _Of course I can protect myself, no problem there. Ok. I will go. And what was with the sweets, any way? I roll my eyes. I notice every one staring at me. "Well, everyone, I have an announcement. Al, Ad, come here please." I said, and they jumped up immediately, coming to me. They knelt in front of me, like we had practiced. "As you are my witnesses, I proclaim these two to be my loyal followers, and my first. They will also be the first to bear my mark." Al and Ad gasped. I had told them they would have a surprise, I had only told them the first part. I motioned for them to stand in front of me. "I have come up with something like the Dark Lord's Dark Mark, but less conspicuous, and no one will be able to sense anything dark from it. Now, Al, what would you like, and where?" I ask gently. Everyone gasps- Tom's had always been exactly the same, same spot, same size, same everything. "It would be more conspicuous if everyone had the exact same thing. They will, however, as my most loyal followers, be allowed to have a copy of my mark also, right on top of their right ankle. It is to be perfectly innocent looking, just a small dragon, and it will be black." I grinned eerily.

"Well, My Lady, I always have wanted a tattoo of a heart on my shoulder." Al blushed slightly. I grinned, and raised my wand to her shoulder, not even saying any words. She suddenly cringes, as the heart is burned into her arm. I then motioned for her to show her ankle. She lifts her robes and turns so my ankle is facing her. I kneel down and touch my wand to her ankle, and the same thing happens. I then motion for her to step aside. I motion for Ad to step forward.

"My Lady, I would like to have a rose, please. Same place as Al, please." She smiles with her eyes downcast slightly below mine. I then followed the same thing as I did with Al.

"It is done. Now, all that is left is for me to do my ankle." I smile at everyone, then conjure up a fluffy giant armchair, sit down, and raise my ankle. I give myself a dragon also, although mine is slightly larger. I then begin to explain the protocol. "Alright, now, what you do is if it is an emergency, and only if it is an emergency, you touch the dragon. I will come to you as fast as I can. If it is not an emergency, or if it is because you have completed a mission- yes I am going to be giving you one soon- then you touch the one on your shoulder. I will feel your touch in my ankle, if you touch the dragon, or in the matching place that you have your tattoo. I will of course, know who it is that touches it, so if someone else does, I will not come. If you touch the dragon falsely, you will have to be punished." I frown, and then turn to Draco. "Does Draco want to get one?" I ask his parents. Draco nods eagerly, and they confirm his wish. I tilt my head, thinking, and then motion for him to come. He comes to me and I give him the Dragon. "You do not get another tattoo yet. This will work for now. Remember, only emergencies. Only."

"Milady, ah, what do you mean by, ah, punishing my daughters? You surely do not mean that you will use, ah, the cruciatus curse like the, ah, Dark Lord did to, ah, his followers?" Cato asks, stumbling over his words. I know realize that is his natural stumble, not a simple nervous habit.

"Of course I do. Hopefully they will not need it." I frown. "Oh, and I can also summon you guys through these…"

"Father! Of course she can do that, she is our Mistress, and we are her faithful and loyal followers and servants!" Al and Ad chorus together. I smirk. They are already brilliantly trained. And the day is over.

NEXT DAY:

I wake up at 7 o'clock sharp, and I get my gloves and cloak. I slip the cloth over my shoulders, and I transform my features. I soon look like absolutely beautiful, big auburn curls that hang to my shoulders, which I do up so that way it hangs slightly framing my now slender face, a perfect nose and full shiny lips, and big sparkly green eyes. I am now perfectly slender with long thin hands and the cloth has transformed into green dress robes that hang perfectly accenting me, and shoes that are hard to describe, so I will simply say- they are exquisite. My gloves transform to match. I smile and port key to the Leaky Cauldron. By this time, it is seven forty-five, and I go inside and order a quick glass of coffee, into which I pour a calming draught, and some cocoa syrup that is sitting on the counter. I lazily wave my hand over it, stirring the spoon as I think about something, then realize what I am doing and make it look as though my finger had been pushing it. I lift my finger and the spoon out, and drink. It is delicious, and delivers a quick jolt of energy, and calm at the same time. I cast a quick time spell, and it is seven fifty-nine. I put a handful of Knuts and Sickles on the counter, a few extra for a tip, and walk outside into the alley behind, stepping in just as it turns to eight. I smile and wait. I sense someone in the shadow in front of me. I look harder and make out a shape, the shape of a woman.

"Kali?" They whisper.

"Who's there?" I whisper back, determined to not show who I am till I know who I am dealing with.

"Nothing, dearie. Just go on your way, you didn't see anything, I am just waiting for someone…" I shake my head. "Imperio!" I hear them mutter, and I feel a strong pull to walk away. I cannot _not _without giving myself away, but I can't do it, without… argh. So I shake my head again. She steps out. "Go away." She says, and I realize who it is. Oh. I could have told her I was Kali. It is just she! I giggle.

"Hello" I say, before being cut off by the cruciatus curse. I narrow my eyes, struggling to get rid of it.

"I gave you a chance, filthy little" She is cut off as I break it.

"Before I was so rudely cut off, I said _HELLO, **SAVANNAH!**_" I snarl. She looks taken aback, then she drops to her knees and bows to me, before looking up at me both reverently and pleadingly. I frown.

"I am sorry, Kali, I did not know! I swear!" She cries. I look around and cast a Muffiliato.

"You know better then to call me Kali. And how could you not know? Who else could throw off the imperious curse so easily? You know you should be punished for this…" I trailed off. "Well, what else is there?" I ask impatiently, as she digs through her pockets and hands me something. My eyes grow wide- it is the last ingredient! "You are forgiven." I say and walk away, taking off the Muffiliato. I walk back into the Leaky Cauldron, then port key out. Port keys are really getting annoying. I need to learn to apparate. Of course I do not port key back to the Malfoy Manor, but rather Tom's house. I smile and walk in, only to be tackled by someone, who wrestles me down and starts to punch me in the face. Then they are sure I am subdued, and they take out their wand and start to use the Cruciatus curse. Although I am hurting slightly from the punches in the face and the cruciatus curse, I throw off the latter. "I didn't really think punches were your style, Bellatrix." I frown. Then I realize why she did what she did. I furrow my brows, and within seconds I am myself, and wearing similar robes to what I used to wear. Bellatrix gasps.

"I'm so sorry, Kali, I really did not know, I really didn't!" Her please come at me nonstop until I raise a hand indicating she stop. I heal my nose quickly, and purse my lips, standing up.

"You did not know, how could you have, of course. But I do have some very, very good news. Remember Savannah?" I grin. She nods slightly.

"The traitor? The one who… Oh, no never mind. Oh, her. Yes, I remember her." She frowns.

"Lookit what I got from her." I smile and pull out the last ingredient. "And also the curse shielding gloves," I hold up my hands, "The invisibility cloak," I pull it out of my belt and wave it around me a few times, "The Any-Outfit Cloth," I change my outfit through a few thing quickly, "And the Metamorphmagus potion!" I hear her gasp, and I change into her, an identical copy. I then change back into myself, and pull up my robe to show my ankle. "And I have made my Mark. Alameda and Adora Malfoy were the first to receive the honor, and Draco got a copy of the dragon also. Al and Ad each got their own specific mark, which they can use to call me when they finish a mission or if they need me for a non-emergency reason, and they have a copy of the dragon for emergencies. That is what the Dragon Mark is for, emergencies. Would you like a Dragon?" I grin slightly. She looks unsure slightly, then nods, and grins insanely.

"Of course, Kali."

"You do realize when you get it I will become My Lady, though, correct?" I ask. She pauses, and nods again. I motion for her to move her robes, and I position my wand, and then it does the burning for a few seconds, and it is done. "OK, now you press it if you need me for an emergency. I will then come to you if I can, which I will most likely be able to. I will also be able to call you. I can choose whom I call through it, or I can call everyone. The dragon is for my most loyal followers, Bella. You are lucky indeed. Now, what would you like, and where, for your other mark?" I ask.

"Ahm, what, My Lady?" She asks, slipping into calling me 'My Lady', instead of Kali, rather easily.

"You choose what and where, it is less conspicuous that way." I frown.

"Well then, I want my name. Just Bella… on my right wrist." She frowned. (_**A/N: ARGH IT TOOK MY AND HOUR TO TRY TO DECIDE WHAT AND WHERE FOR HER!**_)

I took her wrist and put my wand to it, and watched as the name burned into it. "Now, that one is your specific mark, you press it if you finish a mission, although you prob- your mission will be to finish the thing for To- the Dark Lord, so press it when you finish that or if you need me to use the mirror." I say. She nods. "Now I should get back to the Malfoys Manor, they do not know I left." I smiled, turn, walk out the door, press something into my hand, and fade from sight as I walk away. I am so experienced, that the fade does not faze me, and I continue walking straight, appearing in front of their house, and I walk in. A house-elf is asleep in front of the fireplace. Hmm. They are not supposed to do that, and I know Lucious especially would beat any house-elf stupid enough to do something like that. I could always stand to get another house-elf ally, after all, they have some magic of their own… So I walk over to it, make sure no one is in here, and poke it. It- he, apparently,- jumps up. His eyes narrow, trying to figure out who I am. Then he recognizes me from somewhere and bows low frantically.

"Dobby is most sorry, mistress Kali! Dobby will be punishing his self most severely, just don't tell Master and Mistress Lucious and Narcissa, please, Dobby will iron his hands, just please don't tell!" By now the h- Dobby's standing up, frantically pleading, wringing his bandaged hands. I kneel down in front of him.

"Now, now Dobby. That will not be necessary. I do not want you to do that, but I will not tell. Do not do it again, of course." I try to look stern, but I seem to care more about house-elves then humans, and I feel sorry for him. I look around to make sure no one is looking, then conjure up a self heating rag, which is ugly and dirty enough to not be enough to free him, or look like much, but it will keep him warm so he will not have to risk sleeping in front of the fire place. "Take this. It will keep you warm. It looks like a rag, but it is really self heating." I smile gently.

"Oh, mistress Kali is too kind! Too kind to poor Dobby, Dobby did nothing to deserve this, Dobby didn't!" Dobby's eyes were wide.

"Oh, so you want to deserve it? How about you having to deal with the Malfoys every day? Trust me, I have seen what they do. And I don't do that. And you, I am sure, do everything you are asked. You are a slave. I do not really like slaves, but I have several house-elves. I do treat them well. But anyways. You know, I like you. Hmm… Well, you go do whatever it is you need to be doing right now. I will find you later to talk to you, you hear me?" I winked at him, and stood up and strode off to find the Malfoys. I changed the cloth to be a form fitting long flowy black dress, and walked into the ballroom, sitting on a conjured chair, and tapped my fingers on the rest for a few minutes. Then I had an idea- I pressed the dragon, concentrating on it going to Draco, Al, and Ad, and to their specific ones, save Draco's, whose went to his Dragon, although in a non-urgent manner. Within minutes, three tired looking children stood in front of me. "What? Sleeping still? For Merlin's sake, it is" I cast a time spell, then looked back up, not interrupting the flow of my speech for more then a split second, "12 o'clock!" They looked startled.

"Milady, we were not asleep, we were looking for you!" Draco said, and the other's nodded.

"You have already forgot about the Marks on your shoulders, Al, Ad? I know Draco could not use his, for it was not an emergency, but you guys could have used your Specific Marks." I rolled my eyes, then motioned for them to lead the way to their parents. Soon we had found them and they sighed with relief.

"Where were you?" Celeste demanded, and Cato put a hand on her shoulder to calm her slightly.

"One, you forgot to say 'My Lady', two, I do not have to tell the likes of you where I shall be every second, three, Al and Ad could have contacted me through their Specific marks, and four, I was doing something very important." I growled at Celeste. "You are lucky I am not punishing you for your insolence in defying me. Now, Lucious, Narcissa, I have something I would like to ask you. Everyone else, step outside." I motion, and wait for them to comply, then clasp my hands under my chin and begin to speak once more. "I saw your house-elf Dobby. I have taken a liking to him. I would appreciate you giving him to me."

"You are commanding me to give you my house-elf?" Lucious frowned.

"Not commanding, _per se, _I am asking a favor." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Well, see now, Kali-" Lucious begins, when Narcissa interrupts

"Of course, I will fetch him and transfer ownership. I will call you when it is done." She smiles gently. Well, that was easier then I expected.

I then go out, and find Al, Ad, and Draco waiting patiently by the door for me. I smile at them. "I just had an idea! Come with me, we have some things to discuss." We then go into my bedroom.

"Why are we here, Milady?" Draco asks.

"Well, the Dark Lord's followers were the Death Eaters- now what are you?" I ask.

"My Lady… maybe we could be called… Never mind, that wouldn't work, because of Draco." Al blushed.

"What were you going to say?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we call you My Lady- and that is what Princesses and Queens are called, and then there are the Court Ladies and such, so maybe we could have something along those lines?" Al asked, desperately wanting my approval.

"It is an interesting idea… and it would not seem to malevolent or anything, if I could get it right… Maybe the Dragon Kingdom? I could be the Dragon Queen, and you guys could be the… Senior Dragons! It is brilliant!" I said, my eyes shining madly.

"I love it, My Lady… But it would seem kind of odd, once we start doing whatever we shall be doing…" Ad says, crinkling her nose slightly.

"Milady, I would be honored to serve in whatever you choose." Draco said, bowing his head to me.

"And then the people who get their own mark but no Dragon Mark could be ahm… Junior Dragons! And the people who have no marks at all would be Lizards." I smirked. "I like this. I really do. Now, what is our mission? We need something. We can't do the kill off all muggles and mudbloods, which is the Dark Lord's territory. No. We need something our own. To ourselves. Pureblood supremacy is still top, of course, but what…"

"Milady, we could just start off as a following, and try to get power, not showing any real darkness or anything, get close to the ministry maybe, and you, Milady, you are very popular at school, I am sure you could become Minister or something, and then we could start leaning slightly more towards the dark, and we could meet every once in a while and do something… I don't know… I am sorry for bringing this up, it was stupid." Draco lowered his head.

"No, it was a good enough idea, Draco. We just need something better. Something…" I muttered, frustrated.

"My Lady, we could" And Narcissa walking in with Dobby interrupted Al.

"The transfer of ownership shall begin now, Kali." Narcissa nodded to me, and we walked out the door and into a small room. Narcissa pushed Dobby onto the floor, where he lay flat with his face even facing down, his nose smashed to the side. "And now, Dobby, I give control from the Manor to Kali, and your sole owner is her. She is your Mistress and you are to obey her. Got it?" She said as she aimed a kick at his ribs. A squeak was heard from Dobby, and Narcissa left me alone with him, I was supposed to talk about the rules and such.

"Told you I liked you." I winked at Dobby after I had picked him up and stood him. I sat down in an armchair I had just conjured, and I thought for a second then conjured a short stool for Dobby, and I motioned for him to sit down. His eyes got wide.

"Thank you, noble Mistress Kali! You are very kind!" He said, and then I motioned for him to sit down again, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, dang it! What is wrong? I just freed you from them, even if I had to take you myself to do it, and I offer you a seat, and you are going to _cry?_" I spat. Crying is a weakness. I have that drilled into my brain.

"Oh, but noble Mistress Kali, Dobby is crying tears of joy, for Dobby already knew you were noble, but Dobby knew nothing of your kindness! Not once, not once has a wizard ever asked Dobby to sit down!" Dobby said as he sat down onto the stool, and though it was but a small, hard stool, he was in awe over it. He kept reaching down and touching it, as if to make sure it was real.

"Now. I have three rules. _**One, Treat everything and everyone with respect. You will worship the ground I walk on, two, Do not do anything, without express permission. The only things you can do are things necessary such as breathing, eating, drinking, sleeping, sitting and walking. You may not speak when I am speaking, but if no one is talking you may ask for permission. If others are talking, do not interrupt unless it is an extreme emergency, and three, you will do anything and everything I say.**_" I say, and he nods eagerly. "Good, now I want you to follow me around today, maybe you can figure some of my personality, and you can know what to expect from me a little bit more. Oh, and come here." I say, and when he walks to me I wave my hand over him, therefore leaving him healed.

"Oh thank Mistress Kali, that feels amazing! Oh, Dobby cannot remember what it feels like before now! Mistress Kali is a most noble kind mistress!" Dobby beamed. I nodded and stood up to walk out of the room. Soon we were back in the room I had been in before, where Al, Ad, and Draco were waiting. I nodded and sat down in my seat once more.

"Milady, why is _DOBBY_ behind you?" Draco asked, saying Dobby like one would talk about kneazle crap after they had stepped in it.

"Dobby is my new house elf. I received him as a favor from your mother. I do not like the way you guys treat them. He caught my eye." I said, jerking my head back to show I meant Dobby. "Now, we need to come up with what I should look like for my position as Dragon Queen." I smiled, and changed once to become a short yet slender blond haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a flowy deep blue robe. Everyone smiled and clapped politely. I changed into the next choice, a tall girl with long slender limbs and fingers, and a perfect shape, which had deep blue green eyes and curly black hair slightly like Bellatrix's. Everyone clapped a little more at this one. And then I turned into an average shaped woman, except with a strange beauty- blazing red hair that twisted every which way, reminding you of fire, deep green eyes that look like the color of Dragon eyes, and an outfit that looked stunning, a blazing red sheer yet opaque robe and under that, a dress which changed colors to like flickering flames. Everyone's eyes grew wide and it was clear this was the choice. "Ok, so I look like this. Dragon Queen. Hmmm. Draco, you know occulemency correct?" I said, and Draco nodded. I was surprised until I remembered having began to teach it to him several years ago- he must have practiced. I rewarded him with one of my rarer smiles, a smile that could fill anyone with warmth even in Azkaban. "Now, I think I will give all of you, as members of my Inner Circle, Senior Dragons, some of the Metamorphmagus potion. So, step right up into a line." I said, and when they did, I gave each of them a tad bit of it. Soon they could change into anything with ease. And we sat down to decide each of theirs. Al's wound up being a young lady with deep brown eyes and auburn hair, Ad looked identical, save for the eyes which she made have green undertones, and Draco looked like an older version of himself with black hair. They would all be wearing regular robes when they met me. "Perfect!" I said, and we all changed into ourselves again. "Now, never ever change except for going to a meeting." And everyone nodded. "And what are we going to do? We never did get to figure that out…"

"You know, I do like Draco's idea, My Lady…" Al smiled. And so that was to be it. We would have meetings every once in a while, and discuss things, ransacking some random person's house and using the Cruciatus curse on anyone they see, then leaving, whilst in the real world, acting like innocent children. I just hoped no one would think to use the Cruciatus curse on my Dragons… I could handle it, I know that. But why would they anyway? No reason to suspect anything would be given. And we would rise up, and once we had taken over the Ministry- we would reveal ourselves as the Dragons. And we would kill anyone who dared work against the cause. And so, we went to sleep that night, and had a wonderful Christmas.

(_**A/N: It took me several hours to write this. I had to figure out what Bella would want tattooed, what their mission would be, what they would each look like, what it would be called… it took four hours total just figuring those out, and another 1-2 to write it all… *pout*)**_


	10. Chapter 10Really crudddyy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Figured I should add another detailedish disclaimer because I have been doing others lately…)

A/N: OK, I am just writing this story for fun; because most of the stories are from the good side's perspective- and I am so happy I have gottenlike 5 story alerts and even one favorite story! You guys are amazing, but ReviewsRLuv (Think ToysRUs! :P )

_**CHAPTER 10: First Meeting!**_

Kali's POV:

The train ride back was uneventful. We went through our classes, and the rest of first year passed by relatively quickly, until the second to last week of school, when I decided it was time for our first meeting. So, I sneak out that night, with my invisibility cloak. I go to the edge of Hogsmeade, choose a house, transform into the Dragon Queen, take off the cloak, and press the Dragon Mark to call everyone (Save for Bella) for the first meeting. Now, the way the Dragon Mark works is strange, for it allows you to apparate without knowing how or anything, for it is a summons, and takes your directly to me. Ok, so within seconds three sleepy children are in front of me.

"Ok, transform into your Dragon Selves." I say, frowning slightly. Then we are all transformed, and I take us into the house, which was abandoned. We then all sit down at the table I had conjured, and I had placed many silencing spells and notice-me-not spells, so there was no way anyone would know we are here. And then I begin our first meeting.

"Ok, so, tonight we are going to go into a house nearby, and we are going to practice our torturing skills." I grin maliciously.

"Ok, Milady, how are you choosing them?" Draco asks.

"I have my ways. You guys, just use the cruciatus curse, each of you choose someone. First make sure they have no wand, and then begin. Do not use it on anyone our age or younger. Oh, and Draco, you are apple, Al is banana, and Ad is Bunny. I am still My Lady. Got that?" I ask, and then we walk outside, and I lead us down to a house, which is rather shabby, and it is the house of a death eater who had abandoned Tom, claimed the imperious curse, and never looked back. I know there will be four people- the death eater guy, his wife, and his two teenage children. I motion for Draco to come with me, and push the thought to Al and Ad: _'find the two teenagers.'_ Draco and I then find the two adults, the traitorous Death Eater and his wife. I wink at Draco and spray water at them through aguamenti. Then I remember something, and think to everyone to not show his or her wand.

"Arck!" Shrieks the Death Eater, and his wife sits up beside him. I hold my hand up to Draco, meaning do not start yet.

"Hello, Avery, Mrs. Avery. Apple shut up Mrs. Avery, and put her in the corner for a second. I need to have a word with Mr. I'm-a-traitor." I snarl. Avery's eyes widen, not computing what I am saying. "You renounced the Dark Lord, claiming you had been under the imperious curse, although we all know that the Dark Lord never did use that. You have anything to say for yourself before I give the signal to Apple here to torture your wife? Your kids are probably going to be tortured themselves soon-" I am cut off by the teenagers beginning to scream. "Or maybe they already are. You have 10 seconds to talk." I say, and hold up my hands, putting one finger down at a time. Avery makes the mistake of thinking that since I am not holding my wand, he can curse me. He grabs his wand and sends a few curses after me, which I dodge, and I decide not to take out my wand, rather, I simply send the signal out and send the cruciatus curse at him. He shrieks, and begins to writhe in agony. Then I send the signal out again, and the screams stop.

"I may be back. The Dragon Queen and her loyal Dragons have made their first strike." I say, and the Dragons and I walk out, myself casting up the words "The Dragon Kingdom makes it's first strike." We walk back to the abandoned house, I wipe their wands clean of what we did that night, and we all change back into ourselves. I then give Draco a port key, and I use the mark to get us three back to our dorm, using a mark I had put in an inconspicuous space in the room. It is but 1 o'clock when we fall asleep. The next day, everyone is holding a copy of the daily prophet, which apparently can report on things really quickly, for there is an article in it about us that says:

'_**DRAGON KINGDOM' YOU-KNOW-WHO WANNA-BE?**_

Rita Skeeter

**A group of four young wizards, three women, and a man, calling themselves the 'Dragon Queen and her loyal Dragons', have tortured a former death eater and his family. The death eater in question prefers not to be named, but gave us an inside scoop on what happened that night. **

"A woman came into the room, and shot water at us, probably through an aguamenti spell, waking us up. The man then restrained my wife while the woman questioned me, and then as I would not answer, she told me I had ten seconds, and she began to count down with both hands. I took up my wand, and began trying to stun her, but she dodged and, without a wand, used the cruciatus curse on me, and immediately afterwards, the man, who she called 'Apple', tortured my wife, and two other women in my children's room tortured my children, who are 14 and 16. They then left seconds later, proclaiming 'I may be back. The Dragon Queen and her loyal Dragons have made their first strike.'"

**The Aurors were called in when an elderly man across the street heard screaming and woke, then walked to his front window and saw the words 'The Dragon Kingdom makes it's first strike.' The minister advises caution, and also advises not going out at night. The descriptions of the so-called 'Dragons' are as follows:**

**Dragon Queen:**

**Blazing red hair that looks like flames, deep green eyes similar to a dragons eyes, with a sheer yet opaque robe hanging over a dress that looks like flickering flames.**

'**Apple':**

**A young man with black hair. Looks similar to Lucious Malfoy, except much younger and thinner. Wore sleeping robes.**

**Unidentified women:**

**Auburn hair, deep brown eyes. Wore sleeping robes. Both unidentified women looked alike.**

**No trace of them was found.**

I frowned. I hope no one questions Draco or Lucious about the Apple boy… Everyone is talking about them the whole day. And the rest of the year goes smoothly, no one ever suspected any of us.

A/N: CRAPPY CRAPPY CRAPPY! I know… grrr. But I am going straight to work on the next one, don't worry.


	11. Chapter 11 He's Backkkk

Ok, It is going to go really fast here, and goes pretty much straight into third year, because that is when Harry Potter is going to come to Hogwarts. Oh, and I know the train ride part will be crap, because I cannot find my copy of HPaTSS! *pout*

DISCLAIMER

_**Chapter 11: From summer to third year!**_

Kali's POV:

I went home on the train and said goodbye to Al and Ad for the summer, seeing as I will be staying with Bellatrix, Draco, and Wormtail. Yes I did say Draco; because he got off the punishment thing remember? He has been staying there for most of the year since I started Hogwarts.

"Hi Bella!" I call as I walk in the door. She walks in, and smiles.

"I got the revival potion started." She says, meaning the potion that will bring Tom back. And so for the summer we work on it.

The summer went great. So did second year. And this summer. It is now third year, and I am at the train station. Although I have no guardian, I managed to convince them somehow that Little, Lamb, and I have joint custody over me, that my parents wanted me to have a good life and so they did that. Supposedly. So Little, Lamb, and I all signed the Hogsmeade form. It is really funny actually.

I run through the wall and into the train, I am almost late. I walk into the compartment I always sit in, and to my surprise, someone is sitting there. Some one with black hair, green eyes, glasses… and a scar. I muffle my gasp and sit down.

"Hello Harry." I smile. Harry looks up quickly.

"Uhm, hi?" He says, although it is more of a question.

"I guess you are getting bombarded by questions on your fame and such." I laugh, as he nods. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Kali Jones." I say as I stick out my hand. He hesitates, and then shakes my hand. Someone steps in.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks, and when Harry and I shake our heads no, he sits down relieved.

"Ron Weasley." He says, and he sticks out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry Potter." Harry says to Ron. Ron's eyes grow wide.

"Do you have the… y'know…" Ron motions toward Harry's head.

"Scar? Yes." Harry says and lifts his bangs.

"Whoa." Ron gasps.

"Hey Ronald. My, how you have grown in the past two years!" I smile at him

"And you are?" He asks.

"You guys gave me a Christmas present, and you can't remember who I am?" I giggle.

"Uh… I did?" He wrinkles his nose trying to think.

"It's Kali. Fred and George's first friend they made here." I wink. He nods in understanding.

"Anyone seen a toad?" A girl with bushy brown hair and buckteeth walks in and asks.

"No…" Ron and Harry say together.

"Ok, well, Neville lost his so if you see one…" She says. "My name is Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Hello… Hermione." I bite my tongue to avoid saying something about her hair, or worse, her mudblood status. She walks out.

"Hey Kali!" Al and Ad say as they walk in.

"Hello, Ad, Al." I acknowledge. They sit down, one on either side of Ron, and they know better than to mention his blood traitor status. So we all begin to talk.

"Hello Potter." Draco says as he comes in, two boys behind him. I frown and then realize the boys are Crabbe and Goyle. He then sticks out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. I can help…"

"Draco. Be nice." I say warningly.

"Of course, M-" I shake my head warningly. "Ah, Kali." He say, and sits down next o me. "Crabbe, Goyle, go find a different compartment." He says, and they walk away. Draco and Harry keep getting into fights, but I stop them. Soon we are there. The sorting begins.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Is called, and Draco walks up, but before the hat even touches his head, 'SLYTHERIN!' is called. He walks proudly over and I motion for him to sit next to me. Soon, "Potter, Harry!" and "Weasley, Ron!" are sorted into Gryffindor. The feast begins.

"So, Kali! How was your summer?" Al asks.

"Yes, your summer?" Ad joins in. I sigh.

"It was great. The… you-know-what is almost done. It should be finished in the next month!" I smile, then lower my voice to a whisper, "Draco, we are in public. You call me Kali in public. Understood?" I ask him. He nods slightly. Soon, the feast is over, and we are asleep.

(_**A/N: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? ANY ONE REALIZED THIS WAS COMING? I MEAN, I PUT THE 'KALI'S POV' AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER! ;)**_)

A month later:

Bellatrix's POV:

'I finished it! I will bring my master back, he will be so happy. I am his most loyal follower, his most devoted servant. And Harry Potter will be killed. I hope I can use the Cruciatus Curse on him first. Maybe I can torture that Longbottom kid, see how long he lasts before he goes the way of his parents… I have spent ten years here, with that Wormtail freak, and then Draco came later… And Kali is very demanding, but I am devoted to her too. Oh, I cannot wait! I must go use the mirror! Oh! I will press my Bella Mark, then she will know! I mean it is Thursday and it is late she has got to be somewhere she can!' My thoughts race crazily, and I press my Bella Mark on my wrist, and then I run upstairs to grab my mirror.

(_**A/N: CRAZYYYY BELLLAAA! :D My favoritest charrie is Belllaaa!**_)

Kavi's POV:

Bella just touched her mark. I am sure of it… that must mean… It is done. So I grab my mirror. Luckily I am on my bed, and it is next to me. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Her face is already there, she must have been waiting.

"It is done." She says, and I check to make sure no one is watching, then I go to her through the mark. "Wow, you got here quick." She says, and then she grabs a couple of vials, and hands them to me. "You can find him easier than I." She says, and then I wave goodbye, and leave. I actually can find him easier than her. I know where he is, he is at the school. In Professor Quirrel's head. I doubt he knows who I am, because I have change in the past, what, 10 years, but… So, I get my invisibility cloak, and walk out, down to Quirrel's office. I know where it is, because his is in the back of his class, which I take. I have my cloth changed into sleep robes, but with pockets, and that is what the is holding the vials. I also have changed myself slightly, so that I will be unrecognizable to anyone. I knock on the door. A ragged looking Quirrel opens the door as I take off my cloak.

"Who are you?" He asks, and he is not stuttering.

"Come for a walk with me. Outside. I will wait for you by the front doors." I say, turning and throwing the cloak over me simultaneously, then walking to the front door. I step outside, opening the doors but barely, and wait slightly down the path.

Quirrel's POV:

A girl, who I have never seen, has just told me, no, commanded me, to take a walk with them outside. In a similar way to what the guy in the back of my head commands. 'Master, should I?' I ask inside my head timidly.

'Do it. She is just a girl, she cannot do any harm.' The voice, my lord and master, Voldemort says.

'Alright.' I say, and I walk outside.

Kali's POV:

Quirrel has just stepped outside, so I take off the cloak, while he is looking for me. His eyes scan the opposite way, and then when they come upon me, he jumps slightly.

"What do you want?" Quirrel asks. I motion for him to follow me, putting a finger to my lips. I run gracefully to the forbidden forest, looking back to make sure he is close, then I walk in, stopping beside a tree shortly in. He stops next to me, gasping for breath.

"Wow, really. He should have gotten someone in better shape." I say scornfully.

"Let me look at this girl." I hear a voice come from the turban, and I smile slightly. Quirrel seems to be having a fight inside himself, and his fingers dance on his turban.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrel finally says.

"Don't tell him what he can and cannot do, idiot freak." I say. Quirrel narrows his eyes at me, but he takes off the turban and turns around.

"Hello, girl. I hope you are ready to die." Tom says. I smirk.

"I don't think so… Let us see, three reasons why. One," I say, counting on my fingers, "You cannot kill me, Two, I can do something very important for you, and three, my name is KaliAnna." I tilt my head to the side, smirking.

"Kali? What on earth? Let us see my three answers to that. One, why can I not, two, what can you do? And three, why do you look like that?" Tom asks. I change back into myself.

"I made an anti-Avada/dementor's kiss potion, and I can bring you back. And I got a Metamorphmagus potion from Savannah. Remember her? She gave me a Christmas present a few years ago. It helped quite a bit, including with making the potion that ought to bring you back. The Revival Potion. Partly my invention, partly… my invention." I grin.

"I see. Well, when can you do it?" Tom asks.

"Now. Where would you like to do it?" I ask, and I change back into the girl I was before.

"The Graveyard, you know which one." Tom states. I nod.

"Where are we going?" Quirrel asks frightened. I roll my eyes.

"Ok, well, I will get my port key done really quickly. See you in a second." I say, and then Tom/Quirrel is gone. I grab the port key and appear seconds later, on my feet, in the graveyard. I motion for him to sit down while I prepare the ingredients. I conjure up a cauldron, and some stones, lighting a special type of fire under the cauldron, and I pour in half of three of the vials, then I conjure a potion stirring stick, and stir it 3 times a second for 5 seconds clockwise, then repeat counterclockwise. I add the rest of the three vials I had just used, and stirred the same way, except counterclockwise first this time. Then I added all of one of the vials, which was very small. I then stirred in a straight line from me to the other side, very quickly, three times. I added three pieces of something from a large vial, and I stirred in a spiral from the middle to the outside. Then I dropped in a piece of cloth ripped from something, and I removed it from the fire. I motioned for Tom to come over. He stood up, and walked over to me. Or at least he had Quirrel do it, I suppose.

"Can you posses something else? I need you to go into…" And I grabbed a mouse that was scurrying by, "This, ok?" I asked, and then Quirrel collapsed and the mouse looked around crazily. I dropped the mouse into the cauldron. The potion inside started to swirl around, draining down into the bottom of nothing. When it was gone, there was a small childlike creature at the bottom. I picked it up, and fed it one of the last two vials, then set it down on a conjured pillow, and I vanished the cauldron and stones. The childlike thing started to grow, and then all of a sudden, a snake like man is lying in front of me. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, then conjure some robes and throw them at him, wave my hand, and they are on him. I then give him the last vial, and watch as he drinks it down. Tom then raises his hands, flexing them slightly.

"I believe it is time for a little… reunion, do you not think so?" He asks, and strokes his dark mark. I conjure up a fluffy armchair for myself. Minutes later, the first people start arriving, most wearing sleeping robes. I purse my lips- this may take a while for everyone coming to get here. They should be here within the next 5 minutes, however. I smirk inwardly, then get an idea- I change into my Dragon Queen form.

"Tom, I am going to look like this, alright?" I ask, and he nods.

"Kali, do you know what happened to my wand?" He asks.

"I think Wormtail saved it… he almost got sent to Azkaban trying to get it…" I say, and then, Bellatrix arrives next. Her eyes grow wide when she sees Tom, and she throws herself at his feet, kissing the robes I had conjured for him.

"My Lord, you are back!" She cries, and then steps back, and into the circle that is forming. There is the Malfoys, Bellatrix, Wormtail, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and a few others.

"I see that some people are not here. Avery, who I fear has left us forever, he will be killed. Two, to cowardly to return… they will pay… and four, who I believe died in my service. And, of course, two, who stand in Azkaban tonight, rather than renounce me. Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. They will be rewarded." He says, and begins to walk around the circle. "Lucious Malfoy. I hear you still believe in the old ways, although to the world you present a respectful face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me…"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," Lucious said swiftly, "Had there ever been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me-"

"Yet you run from my Mark when a faithful Death Eater had cast it in the sky, years ago?" Tom said lazily, and Lucious stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucious, you have disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, My Lord, of course… you are merciful, thank you…"

He passed some in silence but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail told me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, Master… thank you," Murmured Macnair.

"And here" – Tom moved on to the two largest hooded figures – "We have Crabbe… you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master…"

"We will, Master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott." Said Tom quietly as he walked past a stopped figure in Goyle's shadow.

"My Lord, I am your most faithful-"

"That will do." Said Tom.

"Cato, Celeste. You have, I believe, done the same as Lucious…"

"Yes, My Lord…" Cato and Celeste said together, bowing their heads.

He reached the large gap.

"And here is where the missing Death Eaters would stand…" Tom frowned, then moved onto Bella.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix. You proclaim yourself my most loyal and devoted servant, do you not? Then why is it that while your husband is in Azkaban in my service you have stayed in my house, in hiding?" Tom frowns.

"She was the one who made the potion, Tom. I may have invented it, and given it to you, but she made it whilst I was at school." I said, standing up and walking into the circle. Everyone save Tom gasped at seeing me.

"Ah, yes, and Kali here. Kali, the Dark Child…" Tom smirked, ignoring me having called him Tom, as no one else had noticed.

"I am no longer the Dark Child, I am rather the Dragon Queen." I said, and some people gasped. "Yes, I am the Dragon Queen. The Dragon Queen who has been terrorizing everyone is but a thirteen-year-old girl, not even quite fourteen… And I have, of course, my own loyal subjects… Although I am, and always will be, loyal to you… But I am not a Death Eater, that is for your servants, remember?" I smirked and winked at Tom, using the same words I had used the last time he had seen me, when he had called me his 'Precious little Death Eater'…

"Yes, I see… We shall have to talk about your new… subjects… later. But back to Bellatrix… So, Bellatrix. You did this, is that true? You helped to raise me back? You have helped me then… you shall be rewarded more than your husband, you see… I reward my helpers." Tom said, and moved on to Wormtail.

"Wormtail, what a filthy little rat you are… and yet, I hear from Kali that you have my wand… and where might it be?" Tom asked Wormtail.

"I have it with me, My Lord, that is why it took me so long, I had to retrieve it from where I had it…" Wormtail said, and knelt down in front of Tom, handing him a white wand. And Tom stood, walking back towards the front of the circle, and I walked back to my armchair. Then he conducted a meeting, and dismissed everyone, save Bella and I.

"Kali, let us go back to my old home, shall we not?" He said, and Tom, Bella, and I arrived in his house.

"I would like to know what they meant by you being 'The Dragon Queen' and what you meant by you having your 'own loyal subjects.'" Tom demanded.

"Well, Tom, I made my own group. There is me, The Dragon Queen, there is my Senior Dragons, who have a Dragon Mark, and their own Specific Mark. The Specific Mark is anything they want, wherever they want it. The specific mark is used for calling me for non-emergency reasons, or if they finish a mission. The Dragon Mark is used for emergency reasons. I only have the Dragon Mark, however. The Senior Dragons have taken some of the Metamorphmagus potion, and therefore can have their own disguise for when out on missions or meetings. The Junior Dragons only have a Dragon Mark, and do not have the Metamorphmagus potion, and they do not go on missions, simply their own specific mark. The Lizards have no mark. My Dragon Mark can be used to summon anyone who has any Mark. Lizards are often friends or family of Dragons. My current followers are three Senior Dragons, Draco, Alameda, and Adora. I have also taught them Occulemency. We tortured Avery, for our first meeting, and we have mostly just had talk meetings since then. No one knows who we really are, and we aim to infiltrate the ministry when I am older, and I shall run for Minister. I have also made Harry Potter think I am his friend. I myself have no Specific Mark, but the reason I made it was so that way it would be inconspicuous. The Dragon Mark is a very small tattoo of a Dragon. They are completely undetectable, and it is impossible for a ministry person to be able to tell what it is, for to anyone besides someone with their own, it is not visible." I smile, proud of myself.

"Humph. Very well." Tom says, and turns to talk to Bellatrix, dismissing me. So I go back to school, port keying to the forbidden forest, and I go underneath my cloak, go to the door, and find it is locked. Drat. I was only gone an hour! So I make a split second decision- I go to Hagrid's hut, change back into myself, and take off the cloak. Then I knock.

A/N: I KNOW IT IS A SLIGHT CLIFFHANGER, BUT IT WAS THE BEST THING I COULD DO, BECAUSE I AM TIRED AS HECK AND NEED TO GET TO SLEEP, YOU ARE LUCKY YOU ARE GETTING IT NOW INSTEAD OF ME WAITING AT LEAST 10-12 HOURS TO FINISH IT. I WILL BE ABLE TO START AGAIN WHEN I WAKE UP, BUT I WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE SOMETHING. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE YOU WILL NOT EVEN BE UP BEFORE I POST THE NEXT ONE. OK GUYS, I KNOW IT IS CRAP… BUT I HAVE A CONTEST! FIFTH PERSON TO FAVORITE, AND 10TH TO REVIEW/ALERT GETS TO INVENT A CHARACTER TO ADD! I WILL NOT BE GIVING THE CURRENT NUMBERS, OR GIVE UPDATES ON THE NUMBERS UNTIL IT GETS TO THE NUMBER. THANK YOU FOR READING, EVERYONE!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter I do, however, own KaliAnna, Alameda, and Adora. I think I may own the Any-Outfit Cloth, although I cannot remember if I heard about it somewhere else first so I will just say that. Also, in the last chapter, the graveyard scene starting from where Tom talks to Lucious to where he reaches the gap is mostly from the book with slight edits.

_**CHAPTER 12: Hagrid's Hut!**_

Kali's POV:

So I make a split second decision- I go to Hagrid's hut, change back into myself, and take off the cloak. Then I knock.

I hear a few things being knocked over, and something breaking, then a sleepy-looking half giant open's the door.

"Eh? Kali Jones, that yeh?" Hagrid asks sleepily. "What are yeh doing out at… this time o' night?"

"I sleepwalk. I just woke up and I was out here, and I went back to go inside and the doors were locked. And I didn't want to sleep outside in the cold… I was wondering if you could do anything for me?" I ask, trying to make it look like I was fighting back tears.

"Eh, now, now, don't cry!" Says Hagrid bewilderedly. I smile through the tears I have forced down my face. "See, now, alrigh' just… come in, come in." He say's, trying to figure out what he should do. "Don' wan' you out in the cold, do we?"

"Well, do you have a way of contacting the people inside or something? Maybe… Or, I mean, maybe you could give me a blanket or something, I could go sleep in the garden. You know, there is a rather pretty garden around the back of Hogwarts, it has this tree in it, that I could sleep in, you know it is the type that wizards used to make tree houses in…" I say, rambling, trying to make it seem like a teenager who just woke up outside.

"Well… ok…" Hagrid says and hands me a blanket, which I then take out my wand, and use a cleaning spell on.

"Thanks Hagrid, I will return it in the morning." I say, "Or if I don't, it will be in the fourth tree on the left in the garden." I walk out, and make sure Hagrid isn't watching out the window, then I throw my invisibility cloak on and run to the garden. I find the tree, and climb up. There is a large, slightly flat branch that hangs over, and has a web of slightly smaller branches next to it. I put my cloak into my pockets. So I sit down on that, and make a small bed out of Hagrid's blanket under and over me. I force myself into sleep.

I awake to sunshine blazing brilliantly in my face. I cast a few quick cleansing spells over myself, then I transform my sleeping robes into school robes, jump down, walk quickly to Hagrid's hut, drop off the blanket, then stroll back into the castle and into the Great Hall. When I get there, I realize that breakfast is already well started.

Crap.

As I walk in, every eye turns to me, some people stopping with silver ware halfway to their mouths. My face twists in confusion. Why are they staring at me? I look down, and my jaw drops for a split second. How… ? Why am I the Dragon Queen? Was I dreaming or something? So I improvise. Coming up with convincing lies always was my specialty.

"Just came to speak with yourt my parents wanted me to have a good life and so they did that. Supposedly. So Little, Lamb, and I all signed the Hogsmeade form. It is really funny actually.

I run through the wall and into the train, I am almost late. I walk into the compartment I alwable, lean forward, and stare into Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "Well, Professor? You coming?" I ask, and turn around, strolling out into the hallway. I wait for a few seconds, not willing to make sure he followed, although sure enough, he did, proven by him coming into the hallway, a strange look on his face.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asks. I motion for him to follow me, and I walk a short ways, then stop and turn around.

"I want to make a deal." The words come to me, I do not know what I am saying, just that I am speaking. "I won't come here and hurt students… and in exchange, what will you do? What would dear old Professor Dumbly do to protect his students?" I smirk. "Oh, and I also have a tidbit of… information… that I could throw in if I like your offer enough."

"Well, let's see…" Professor Dumbledore says, and walks very close to me. "I could give you…"

"No, no, Dumbly. I want something specific. I want the Sorcerer's stone. Yes, I know you have it." I cut him off, to his incredulous look. "Or I could just settle for something else…" I say, and I want to ask for this 'something else' so bad, but I know I shouldn't. It could give me away, it could destroy me… But I want it…

"The Sorcerer's stone? No… no… I cannot do that, I am afraid. What is this something else? I can give you something else!" Dumbly frowns.

"I want…" I faltered. No, I can't falter, I cannot show weakness! I furrowed my brows, and frowned. "I want" And I decided to change it, I can't say what I really want. I made it obvious I had changed my mind, and I chose something apparently at random. "I want you to do the Triwizard Tournament. I give you two years. And I would also like you to give the Slytherin girls from 3rd year their own House. Tell them it is from a friend. I always did like 3rd year…"

"I see… Very well. I will try. Now, what was the information." Dumbledore asks. I look both ways and go further along, up to his office, and I wave my hand, causing the Gargoyles to leap aside.

"How did you do that?" Dumbledore asks incredulously.

"I have my ways." I say, and once we are in the office, I turn to him. "Tom's back. I believe you know who I am talking about."

"If this is your idea of a joke…" Dumbledore sighs.

"The Dragon Queen does not joke."

"I see. Very well, you best be off before the Professors suspect you killed me."

With that, I use my mark to appear sitting next to Al and Ad, and I am myself in school robes before anyone can look at me, or blink their eyes. And then, of course, breakfast just has to end before I can pick up a fork. Darn. The rest of the day goes quickly, but after dinner Dumbledore stops us before we can leave. I put a mask of confusion on my face.

"Is there something I can do for you, Professor Dumbledore?" I ask, trying to seem confused.

"Well, someone asked me to give you and your friends in your third year girls dorm your own house… So, there is an unused tower near the Gryffindor tower… it has a common room, the normal amount of dormitories and bathrooms, two master dormitories, and a party room. Password is currently Emerald, although you can change it if you wish… you can also invite people to stay with you… It will be yours for the duration of your stay at Hogwarts. You should choose one of yourselves to be Head of House, and choose a name for your House. Also, you will need your colors. Report to me tomorrow at breakfast with your choices. You may go to your House and set it up, and then go retrieve your items from Slytherin, and any friends you may want with you can be chosen for the next month. You will have a meeting with the Sorting hat at the end of the month to discuss the qualities you look for in your members. Imagine, a fifth house being added…" Dumbledore said, a look of wonder in his eyes, before wandering off.{1}

I smirked and walked up to the room that he was talking about. Inside was rather dusty, it had obviously not been used in a while. I cast a few quick cleaning spells, and instructed Al and Ad to start a fire in the fireplace. I called a few house-elves that worked here, and instructed them to set up the Dormitories and everything. Then Al, Ad, and I went back to the Slytherin common room. I went to the Slytherin First-Year Boys Dorm, and waltzed in with a huge smile on my face. Draco was sitting on his bed, leaning against the footboard, and Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on their beds. I put a finger on my lips, and threw my hands on Draco's face, one over his mouth and the other on his eyes. He started struggling, and I smirked and took my hands off. He jumped around, whipping his wand out, ready to curse me, then quickly put his wand back when he saw who I was.

"Ah… sorry…" He said, flustered.

"No problem… Look, Al, Ad, and I got our own House! You are officially invited to join the House of Phoenixfire." I said, with a silly grin on my face. "And you may bring Crabbe and Goyle if you wish."

"Of course! I… we… would love that! We will get our stuff and meet you there!" He said, then paused. "Hang on… where is it?" So I told him where it was, and walked into the first year girl's dorm. I invited Pansy Parkinson. Then I went to my old dorm and got my stuff, shrunk it, and did the same with Al and Ad's. I brought them up to the House of Phoenixfire, and put them in the girls Master Dorm, which was basically like the other dorms, except it had five beds, each of which were king size instead of the tiny twin size mattresses that were in the normal dorms. I put them at the foot of each of the middle three beds, mine being the innermost middle. I smiled and went back down to the common room, instructing Al and Ad to keep everyone who came in the common room for the time being.

I walked out, and went over to the Gryffindor common room, and not knowing the password, simply knocked. Someone who I did not know opened the portrait.

"Who might you be?" Said the person, frowning, as they stepped into the light. Hmm, looks like a Weasley…

"Hey! You're Percy!" I grinned.

"Now, how would a _Slytherin_ know who I am, and why do you look pleased?" He frowned.

"Not a Slytherin anymore, actually. Can I come in? I need to talk to a few people…" I trailed off and simply walked in. There were a few people in the common room, three of which were people who I needed to talk to.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" I said, as Hermione had gained a grudged respect from me. They looked up, and I motioned for them to come over to me.

"Yes?" Harry asked when they came over.

"I made a new House. Don't know how it happened… Some one got Dumbledore to let me… So, you guys want to join?" I asked, feigning excitement. They nodded. I then walked up to the third year boys dorm, and walked in, smirking. Everyone, save Fred and George, gasped. "Hello, Fred, George. I have a new House, and I would like you to join. Get your stuff, and meet me in the common room there. It is the portrait of the playing puppies…" They nodded and I left for the Hufflepuff common room. I do the same knocking procedure, and stride right in when it is opened. I asked Cedric Diggory, and he said yes. I then went to the Ravenclaw room, and luckily this one had no password, but rather a question.

"Which comes first, the Phoenix or the Flame?" The eagle doorknocker asked.

"It's a circle, circles have no end… or beginning." I frowned, that was a tad easy… It opened, and I walked inside. I looked around, wrinkled my nose, and walked right back out. When I arrived at my House, there was crowd of students at it.

"Emerald. New password Phoenix." I said to the painting, and walked in. Everyone else followed me.

"Alright, everyone. Let us get some things straight, got it?" I smiled, as everyone nodded. "First, the Dorms are in the same spot they would be for your normal House, and I expect everyone to get along. Seeing as I am the Head of House, I can appoint detentions and points, amongst other things. We need to have a quick meeting." I said, conjuring up fluffy armchairs while I spoke. I then sat down in the one at the end of the oblong circle, and motioned for everyone to do so. "Ok, colors are black and white. House is the house of Phoenixfire. We need to get together a Quiditch team, I will be captain, and Keeper. I will hold tryouts for the rest of the positions later. I will try to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the no first year's rule, seeing as a good portion of us ARE first years. Ok, and there will be a curfew. Lights out by 12, in bed by 10, in the House by 9. Everyone got that?" I asked, as everyone nodded. "Now, everyone is expected to get good grades, and mealtimes are mandatory. I would not appreciate anyone getting detention, and if you do… You will not like it. Everyone is friends in this room, but you can do whatever you like to other house's, as long as it does not involve anything illegal in any way, shape, or form. You are not allowed to disregard any of the rules of the school, and I may be adding rules at any time, which will be posted on that." I said, pointing to a corkboard on the wall. "Any questions? No? Good, off to bed then. Draco, Al, Ad, stay here please." I smiled, and everyone besides the aforementioned three left. "Alright, you three. Draco, you have the Master boys Dorm to yourself at the moment, although that may change… Al, Ad, you share the Master girls Dorm with me. Now, bedtime!" I said, and walked up to the dormitory I shared with Al and Ad.

Next morning:

I wake up at 7 o'clock, as usual, get ready in a hurry, and hurry to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, yes, Kali Jones. New head of the new house. Now, let's talk, shall we?" He asked. "What is your house's name? What colors?"

"Phoenixfire. Black and white." I replied, just as abruptly as he had asked.

"I see. Well, you best be off then. By the time you get to the great hall, the table will be set up and so will the hourglass. I expect you won't be giving your house millions of points, or anything, will you?" He asks pointedly, to which I shake my head, and walk out the door.

By the time I arrive at the Great Hall, there is indeed another table and an extra hourglass. I smirk and sit down at the head of the table, and my Phoenix's loyally sit down at the table, close to me. Dumbledore walks in, and instead of the food appearing instantly, he makes a speech on some things, blah blah de blah bl- and then he starts to talk about the Phoenix's. I smirk.

"Now, everyone. I assume you are wondering what is up with the new table and hourglass. Miss Jones has made her own house, thanks to… a friend… of hers… who… made a donation to the school… Now, the new House is the House of Phoenixfire, and the colors are black and white. The members of the house, for this year, will stick to their old schedules. Now, dig in, let us eat!" He twinkled.

I set up an interviewing process for those who wanted to be in the house, giving up my weekends for the month. For the next week, people were setting up their times. On Saturday, I spent several hours interviewing people, and I wound up with Blaise Zabini, Oliver Wood, and a few others. I decided that I would not actually be part of the Quiditch team, although I would try out. Still have three weeks worth of interviews… That night, I remembered it was supposed to be meeting night. I made sure everyone was asleep, and then I flashed to Bellatrix.

"Kali?" She asked, whirling around, surprised, as I had appeared behind her.

"Yes, now where is Tom." I said impatiently. She pointed to the meeting room. "Why are you not in there?"

"No one is…"

"Oh… good." I said, and walked into the room. "Hello, Tom. I would like to hold my meeting here tonight. It is getting a tad… boring in the old abandoned shack in Hogsmeade…" He nodded, so I summoned everyone through my Mark.

"Milady? Why are we?" Draco stopped at the sight of Tom. Al and Ad's eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked impatiently. "Sit." I commanded, pointing at the chairs closest to the opposite end of where Tom was, and I sat in the head of the other end. "Now, my Dragons, the meeting begins. Bellatrix! Come back in here, your part of us too!" I narrowed my eyes at her as I saw her trying to walk out the door. She looked over her shoulder, then walked right back out. "Stay here. I will be right back." I told the other Dragons, Al, Ad, and Draco. I walked out after Bella. "What on earth do you think you are doing?" I snarled.

"I… was just…" She stuttered.

"Alright… Who are you? Where's Bellatrix?" I demanded, and waved my hand over her. She shortened, and changed. "You are not here. No. No, no, no. Am I having a nightmare? Am I going insane? That must be it… I'm going insane… I should ask Bella about that…" I stutter crazily, and for once I do not seem to care that I am showing weakness…. Because the worst thing I have ever done, has indeed come back to haunt me.

A/N: OK, I thought I could add a little twist. She is probably dreaming right now… But I need to figure out what the worst thing is! Oh, and yeah… I know, the story is getting pretttyyy crappyyy right now. It'll get better…


	13. Chapter 13 Its cursed! D: AKA,CRAP!

Disclaimer: I luff yoo. Yoo luff me too?

Me: No, I only luff people who own Harry potter.

Disclaimer: You don't luff yourself?

Me: Shuttup.

_**CHAPTER 13: Nightmare?**_

Kali's POV:

No. No, no. Uh uh. Not happening. I don't get nightmares- ever. But that is the only thing that this can explain. When did I fall asleep? I don't know… But I must have… Crap… I should have known the worst thing I ever did would come back to haunt me.

Because I fell in love.

And now, the boy I fell in love with, oh so many years ago, is standing in front of me. I would know his face anywhere… But why is he here? Why, on earth, would the boy I met in a muggle ice cream parlor be here? And why on earth did he look like Bellatrix?

It happened when I was six. I got mad at Bellatrix, and I went out, and found a muggle ice cream parlor. I went in, and frowned, looking around. A young boy and his mother were standing there, at the counter. I kind of wanted ice cream, so I went up to her and tugged at her skirt. She looked down, surprised.

"_Hello, sweetie. Did you lose your mommy?" She asked._

"_Well… No, I don't gots no mommys. But I wanted some ice cweam! 'nd I don't got any moneys…" I said, making my lower lip tremble- even then I was an excellent actress. She smiled at me, and offered me some ice cream. She got me a vanilla cone, and her son got a chocolate. She sat at the table, and him and I sat at our own booth, and we talked. I knew he was a muggle, but I figured no harm could come from talking to him- and anyway, I was just talking. _

"_My name is Kali!" I told him._

"_My name is Leo!" He told me._

"_What's your last name?" I asked him._

"Black! Yours?" He giggled. We proceeded to talk for quite a while, and I went back every Friday. I slowly became friends with him, even if he was a muggle. Then one day, he stopped coming. Come to think of it, it was a few weeks before I turned eight… the last time I saw him was exactly two years after the first time…

"Why are you here? I thought you were a muggle? And you stopped coming! I went back every day for a month, thinking maybe we had changed the date, and you never came!" I snarled.

"Li- my dad was in Azkaban, and my mom died. And I am most certainly _not_ a muggle. I am pureblood." He said, and I nearly fainted from the shock.

"Who was your mother? And your father, for that matter?"

"Sirius Black. And my mother was not the woman who was coming with me to the ice cream parlor- my own mother wouldn't have let me come there, although it turns out it was a good thing I went, I suppose. Coincidences are an amazing thing… but, my mother was pureblood, which is all I will tell you about her. And why are you here?" And then the scene changed, and we were in a dungeon somewhere. Not just anywhere, actually… it was the prisons below Riddle Manor… and Leo was no longer standing in front of me, but chained to the wall in the back, with pleading eyes looking at me. "Help me, Li. If you can hear me. I bet you don't remember me- but I remember you…"

And then I woke up screaming. Of course. Of course it was a dream… although I haven't had a nightmare in so long… not since before Tom took me in… And why was he in my dream? I shuddered, but luckily I have Silencio charms on my bed. A bunch of charms, actually. But it is already 6:58, so I may as well get ready. And it isn't even the right Saturday for that… I shuddered and got ready. I went down to the Great Hall slightly early, before any one else was there. I changed my mind, ran out, went into the forbidden forest with my cloak on, and used the Mark to go to Bella. I then looked around, and went down to the prisons. I just had to be sure… It was a dream, sure, but so _**VIVID**_, and the only nightmare I had had in 11+ years… And I went into the end, and look in the one where I had seen him- and there is a body in there, chained to the wall, wearing the exact some things that Leo had been wearing in my dreams- and then the body looks up. Leo. I stifle a scream, and stare at him. He has two black eyes, a split lips, a cut down half his face, and is obviously suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"I know you're there, Li…" He muttered. I stared, and took off my cloak.

"What happened to you?" I said, and he whimpers slightly.

"I wouldn't tell them how I knew you… didn't want you to get in trouble…" He muttered.

"Why… why were you here in the first place?"

"They found me… I sent you an owl, and apparently it got sent here… the thing is… I sent the owl six years ago."

"You mean the time when you stopped coming?"

"Yes- my mother died, and my father was already in Azkaban, and I had to go live with this horrible person… don't even know why I had to live with her…"

And then I heard footsteps.

"Why is someone talking?" I heard tom's voice come down the stairs. I looked around, and also saw other prisons had people in them…

"Sorry" I muttered to Leo, and threw a quick charm at him- now he looked like he was either unconscious or asleep. I threw on my cloak. Tom stepped in, and looked around. He relaxed slightly for some reason.

"Kali, why are you here?" He asked. How the heck did he know it was me? I frowned, and then took off the cloak.

"I came to see my friend Leo. Which I don't understand why he is in here." I glared at Tom.

"He sent an owl here, somehow, and when he was asked how he knew you he refused to tell me!" Tom glared right back.

"For goodness' sakes! We met in a muggle ice cream parlor when I was six because Bellatrix was being weird, like, weirder than normal, and I didn't want to deal with her because I had a headache, so I went to an ice cream parlor to make her mad, but then I wound up not telling her because I met him, and I thought he was a muggle, but I figured talking to him wouldn't hurt anything, so I met him every Friday for two years until he stopped coming, and apparently he stopped coming because his mother died, and he sent that owl SIX YEARS ago, and for some reason you are only just getting it here, and you decided to do _that_" I flapped my hand around the area of his face "Because he wouldn't tell you where we met? Why the heck does that even matter?" I glared in such a way that it would make even Snape cringe.

"And I had to test him. See how weak he was, because he obviously likes you." My mouth dropped open. Tom- TOM, the Dark Lord, the one with no emotions, self-declared hater, was testing someone to see…?

"That's nice." I glared, and brought Leo back awake. Leo cringed back slightly at the sight of Tom, but stood pretty firm; given how much pain he was feeling.

"Ka-kali?" Leo said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Yes, Leo?" I sighed.

"Why are you here? Why…" Leo trailed off.

Fudge. I had hoped he wouldn't ask… But… So I smirked. A wide smirk twisted my face. Leo looked very, very confused.

"Because, my dear Leo… I am not only the Dragon Queen," Here I paused to let him absorb his shock, "But also, I was the Dark Child." I smirked so much I am surprised my face didn't split.

"But…" He spluttered. Then his face shifted into a grin. "That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?" I glanced quickly at Tom. Then I sighed. To heck with it! To heck with it all!

"Because, Leo, I loved you, then you broke my heart. No matter. I was silly, and young. It won't get in my way. Now, you can either…" I trailed off, unsure what to say.

"You loved him?" Tom's voice was cold and full of fury. Drat.

"I did." I stiffened, raising my head and looking him directly in the eyes.

"You… did. I see. And he obviously loves you… very much. I have, however, learned love can be a powerful force for the Death Eaters, to help them follow me, so long as they use it appropriately… take Bella for instance." Tom's mouth twisted.

"Yes, Bella is rather devoted to you. You are saying, I presume, that I can keep him and turn him to a dragon, then, I suppose?" My mouth twisted into a cruel smirk, almost a sneer.

"Yes, Kali. I suppose I am." Tom sighed.

"Brilliant!" I smirked, clapping my hands slowly. I waved him away, something only I would dare to do, although he knew I meant no disrespect. He frowned, then walked away. I turned to Leo. " 'Ello, Leo! Ready to become a dragon?" I smirked.

"Ah… I suppose. What does being a 'Dragon' entail, exactly?" Leo frowned slightly.

"I need to prepare a speech for this… Or, I could have someone I already have explained it to explain it to you! In fact… I'll get Bella!" I smirked delightedly, lifted my ankle, and called Bella. She arrived within seconds.

"Yes, My Lady?" Bella asked, frowning at the sight of Leo with me.

"Leo here is to become one of my senior dragons. I trust him fully, but I don't wish to explain everything that I have already to you and the others, so I require you to." I smirked slightly, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it but would do so.

"Ok, _Leo_. Here's what you need to know." She took a deep breath. "Kali-is-the-dragon-queen-she-gives-the-dragon-mark-to-senior-and-junior-dragons-but-lizards-get-nothing,-and-seniors-get-a-specific-mark-and-a-potion-that-gives-them-metamorphazing-abilities-too-and-also-learn-occulemncy-actually-everyone-learns-occulemency-and-you-get-to-be-her-senior-dragon-or-at-least-one-of-them-so-your-lucky-and-you-better-be-loyal!" She gasped for breath.

"Very good, Bella." I smirked once more, and then turned to Leo. "Do you accept that?"

"Y-yes." He swallowed.

"Very good." I said, and I took off the chains, "Come here." I said, and I motioned for him to come to me. Once he had I grabbed his ankle, and pressed my wand to it, spelling out the dragon. "What do you want and where for your specific mark?"

"Ah… I want… A lion and a snake head, next to each other, on my elbow crease." I frowned at that, which was what he and I used to… Never mind. I frowned and grabbed his right elbow, and turned it, then pressed my wand harshly to his elbow crease. I passed a lot of anger and force into it, so it went quickly, but also painfully. I then spent the next few hours teaching him occulemency, giving him the potion, and healing him up. Finally, he was ready to be presented to Tom. I smiled and beckoned him to follow me up the stairs.

_**A/N: OK, CRAP! CURSE OF CHAPTER 13! OR SOMETHING… BUT THIS TOOK ME A FEW DAYS TO WRITE! AND I CAN'T FINISH IT! HOPEFULLY THE 'CURSE OF 13' WILL BE OVER ONCE I POST THIS!… EITHER THAT OR I JUST MUTILATED MY STORY… *FROWN***_


	14. AN: Sorry!

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys. I realize I haven't updated in a MONTH. I have been trying, but I may have- Alright, I dead-ended it. I think I am going to start it over, write a new one. If anyone has any ideas on it, on what I could do for it… So far I just wrote for the heck of it, no plot whatsoever. This time I plan on planning out the whole thing. If anyone has any ideas, it would be nice. I will be rewriting the whole thing, and trying to make her less mary-sue and more normal, albeit still evil…**_

_**Well, hope to have more written for you soon. (It won't be as often though, I am about to start school again…)**_


	15. Update! Important

Hey everyone! I'm letting the few people who have my stories on alert know that I have actually published my own original story! It can be found on the Amazon website if you search "PALAPREN-J: Nettle Episode One", or "Kaia Berndt".

Also, I will be trying to be tweeting, my twitter is PintoNess


End file.
